RIO: ¡Feliz Carnaval! Parte 2
by Dark Blue-Bird
Summary: La segunda parte de Feliz Carnaval. Todo comienza de nuevo...
1. Preámbulo

**Explicaciones**

**Hey que tal, como están, what´s up?**

**Si algunos no lo creen bueno ya depende de ustedes xD, y para los que sí, así es, este mi casi nuevo proyecto, esta es la sorpresa que les quería traer para este año, voy a continuar la historia de terror Feliz Carnaval de uno de los autores más increíbles de todos; si algunos no lo conocen él es Zir Agron, que escribió excelentes fics y nos marcó a varios y a otros los encantó y sobre todo dejo este sorprendente fic que nos impactó con todas sus escenas de violencia, muerte, sexo, cosas sádicas y morbosas.**

**Aquí van las explicaciones:**

**Pero ¿Por qué?**

**Bueno las ganas de subir la continuación se formaron desde hace unos meses atrás, para hacer específico hace 6 meses. Yo estaba casi nuevo en el mundo de los fics y conocí a un gran escritor, comentarista y consejero, aparte me dio ideas para mi username, él talvez algunos no los conozcan y talvez otros sí, su nombre era Dark-Craick (D-C).**

** Yo estuve leyendo varios de sus fics y comentando también que me encantaron, hasta que en una oportunidad, él público en su página de youtube que iba a continuar los fics de Z. Agron, explicando que había hablado con él y le comentó si podía continuar con sus fic a lo que él respondió con afirmación y sin problemas, luego comunicó que pedía ayuda a autores de FF para continuar con el proyecto. Entonces le mandé un PM, diciéndole que contaba conmigo a lo que él respondió que sí y que si podía yo ayudarlo con 2 fics de Agron, a lo que respondí con mucho entusiasmo que por supuesto lo haría xD.**

**D-C ya había avanzado una mayor parte del fic Feliz Carnaval parte 2 y me envió un avance de ese fic que cuando lo leí, me pareció espectacular y le di mi opinión satisfactoria. **

**Pasaron las semanas, pero solo hablábamos un día cada semana por las clases y nos dábamos ideas para el otro fic. Él público el último capítulo de su fic "Quiero estar contigo" y dijo que volvía para Diciembre. Pero no fue así, un día publicando mi primer fic y capítulo, vi que se había eliminado su cuenta de FF y de Facebook, eso me preocupo y me puse a preguntar a otros autores, a lo que me dijeron que tampoco sabían porque.**

**Así que, pasaron dos meses desde que se retiró o desapareció y no mostró señales de volver, entonces decidí hablar con un amigo y buen escritor de la comunidad FF y él me convenció en menos de 30 segundos (xD) de continuar, yo el legado que dejo mi misterioso y desaparecido amigo Dark-Craick y el gran Z. Agron.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pero ¿cómo? <strong>

**Bueno el avance que me dejo D-C es un poco extenso y pues yo lo he ido corrigiendo y agregado algunas cosas más para que quede listo, pero aún está incompleto, lo que me dio es el 10% de la historia pero ya está la idea lista para desarrollar todo el fic. Es por eso, que este fic que voy a continuar lo voy a subir en capítulos y no de golpe o de una sola como lo hizo Z. Agron, esto lo haré para tener tiempo de escribir los demás capítulos, ya que quiero que les impacte y les cree la misma sensación cuando leyeron la primera y también para continuar con mi otro fic "Una vida diferente".**

**Por otro lado, ahora cuento la ayuda de un autor de FF y buen amigo. Gulugoba, creador de buenos fic en ranking M, quien me ayudará con buenas escenas. Gracias Gus.**

**Finalmente las indicaciones,**

- **Este fic se subirá la próxima semana, porque demasiado tiempo, pues quiero que se corra la noticia de esta gran continuación y se pongan al día leyendo la primera parte de Feliz Carnaval (dejo el link abajo) y puedan continuar y entender esta segunda parte. **

- **Lo he subido en rated T para que se pueda ver en la página principal de FF, pero luego lo cambiaré a rated M cuando suba el primer capítulo, y con las mismas precauciones que dejo Zir Agron cuando subió la primera parte de Feliz Carnaval.**

- **Los primeros capítulos fueron producidos y escritos por Dark-Craick y co-producido por mí. Y bueno el fundador es Zir Agron. Ya luego serán producidos por mí y Gulugoba xD.**

- **Bueno, cualquier pregunta, opinión, sugerencia e idea, me lo dejan en un review o me mandan un PM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo… Tienen una semana para leerlo y ponerse al día! Que pasen una buena semana :D …<strong>

**No dejen de leer y escribir….**

**Se despide con nuevos lentes de contacto B)**

**Dark B-B out**

***Link de Feliz Carnaval (Zir Agron): s/8730887/1/RIO-Feliz-Carnaval**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola, ¿qué tal? , what's up? xD**

**Ante todo presentarme, yo soy Dark Blue-Bird y a continuación, les presento la secuela de una gran historia de terror hecha por un gran autor también, Zir Agron…Como muchos saben, este gran autor dejo grandes proyectos de fic para que todos disfrutemos y también dejo para que se continúen. Sin embargo, él se retiró dejando varios proyectos y fics inconclusos. Como les dije en el comunicado anterior, mi misterioso y desaparecido amigo Dark-Craick me envió un pequeño avance de la secuela del fic de Z.A. y yo con mucho gusto le ayudé a continuarlo, pero como algunos saben, también se retiró. **

**Pero esto no pasará conmigo, porque les traigo para que se diviertan, la continuación del grandioso fic de Z.A. y que gracias a la ayuda de mi gran amigo y autor Gulugoba, hemos logrado continuar con este legado.**

**Aquí les dejo algunas indicaciones, algunas similares a las de Z.A., antes de comenzar a leer:**

**Esta historia se relatará en capítulos.**

**Esta historia contiene relaciones cambiadas y personajes que no se han visto antes, salvo por unos cuantos.**

**Para aquellas personas que no sean de habla hispana que lean esta historia, apóyense con el Traductor de Google, que si bien no es perfecto, es útil.**

**Para los lectores de corta edad, les recomendamos que por favor no lean esta historia, ya que no nos responsabilizamos por lo que pueda generarles este fic, sin embargo si creen ser lo suficientemente maduros y responsables, disfruten xD**

**Esta historia fue fundada por Zir Agron, escrita (1° y 2° capítulo) por Dark-Craick y editada por mí y Gulugoba.**

**Sí les gusta dejen un review y si no, también para ver en que debemos mejorar. Recuerden no somos Z.A. (xD)**

**¡ALERTA! Esta historia contiene vocabulario violento y sexual muy explícito, sangre, torturas y asesinatos incluidos. **

**Buenos gente aquí les dejo la continuación de Feliz Carnaval…disfrútenlo…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Feliz Carnaval! Pt.2<em>**

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV BLU<span>**

En lo profundo de la hermosa ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, en un bosque donde las aves cantan, guacamayos y guacamayas de todas las especies bailan y recorren la selva en busca de una pareja o compañera de vida… Hoy empieza oficialmente la temporada de cortejo.  
>Muchas aves están buscando a su chico o chica perfecta. Algunas son aves complejas, las chicas son más exigentes, por decirlo de esa manera, buscan un macho que sea fuerte, noble, apuesto, Tierno, Humilde, etc…<p>

Los chicos son más simples, la mayoría busca una chica con lo básico, hermosa y que de verdad los amen, a lo que me refiero es que les sean fieles.  
>Todos tienen a ese ser especial, su media naranja. Ese amor que nos hace pensar que, nada más importa, esa ave por la que daríamos todo, y esa ave que daría todo por ti.<br>De esa manera, éramos Perla y yo, Inseparables, o al menos eso pensé… El primer amor nunca se olvida, sobre todo cuando tuviste hijos, Perla era la adorable, y hermosa chica por fuera… pero por dentro, ella era una asesina a sangre fría.

**—****FLASHBACK****—**  
>"Por favor… detente…" — susurró Blu, viendo que el cuerpo de perla estaba totalmente empapado de sangre.<p>

"Jamás" — respondió ella, lamiendo parte de la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo — "Ahora sigue tu amiga" — agregó, volando hacia el árbol.

"No…" — murmuró Blu.

"¡Florencia, ven acá!" — gritó Perla, buscando a Florencia, que estaba escondida en un rincón oscuro de la madriguera — "¡Ven acá, hija de puta, te voy a sacar el primer órgano que encuentre con mis propias alas y garras!"

"NO" — gritó Blu.

"¡Ah, ya te encontré!" – exclamó Perla, arañando a Florencia en el vientre y luego en el pecho.

"¡No, déjame en paz!" – gritó Flor – "¡Ayuda, por favor , ayúdenme!"

"La leyenda de una adorable chica que se volvió una asesina…" – murmuró Blu, escuchando los gritos de Florencia y con unas lágrimas en los ojos – "Pero… ¿Cómo fue que pasó…?"

"¡Auxilio!" – gritó Florencia.

Perla levantó sus garras y apuntó hacia los ojos de Florencia, y justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia, Blu la sostuvo por atrás.

"Perdóname por esto, Perla" – le dijo Blu, sin mirarla y lagrimeando, introduciéndole su pata entera dentro de la herida que Perla tenía en el pecho, provocando que ella grite de dolor.

"¡Detenteee!" – suplicó ella.

"¡No, tú detente!" – gritó Blu, mirándola a los ojos con dolor y metiéndole aún más su pata en la herida hasta sentir que sus garras estaban haciendo contacto con los órganos de su novia.

Perla intentó gritar, pero entonces un chorro de sangre se escapó de su pico y entonces se quedó totalmente quieta.

"Feliz carnaval… cariño…" – susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Hemos terminado…" – dijo Blu, sacando su pata (que estaba totalmente roja por la sangre) de la herida de Perla.

"Blu…" – susurró Florencia – "¿Ella está…?''

"Muerta" – Terminó él.

**—****Fin Flashback****—**

Hace un año mis mejores y más cercanos amigos murieron a base de esa hembra, ese día se suponía fuera perfecto, era el día del carnaval, época de Felicidad y Amor, quise pasar esa fiesta tan especial con mi "Ex Novia Perla" y mis más cercanos amigos… Dicha noche fue toda una pesadilla, como hubiera querido que fuera un mal sueño, pero tristemente no fue de esa manera. Perla no tenía remedio, tampoco quería dejar de matar, quería más y más… Cuando tuve la oportunidad, con el dolor en el alma, la maté… Solamente sobrevivimos, Florencia y yo… Como hubiera deseado que, German, Nico, Rafael o Pedro sobrevivieran en lugar mío, pero lamentablemente no fue así. El destino quiso que fuera de otra manera.

Florencia, después de unas cuantas semanas se sentía mucho mejor. Ella dejó en el pasado lo ocurrido en la mansión de Tulio, al parecer no le hizo tanto daño emocional como a mí… Tuve que ir a muchas terapias, pasé mucho tiempo en estado de depresión, porque en el fondo sabía que todo era mi culpa; Yo fui quien los invito a la casa de Tulio para empezar, Yo fui el que no fue capaz de hacer nada para salvar a mis amigos, Yo fui quien volvió a Perla de esa manera.

¿Qué gano torturándome la mente? No conseguiría nada, no los traería de vuelta y tampoco cambiaría el pasado, lo mejor que podría hacer es dejarlo todo atrás y vivir el presente. Tengo a una de las más hermosas y dulces guacamayas del mundo; Florencia, en mis alas en este momento, ronroneando y durmiendo pasivamente, sin nada que le preocupe o que la distraiga.

Somos pareja oficialmente hace poco tiempo, hoy cumplimos tres meses juntos, usualmente dormimos en nidos separados y en diferentes árboles, ella en el suyo y yo en el mío. Despierto cada mañana y voy por el desayuno, otras veces lo preparo para ella y para mí.

Tengo que admitir que esa ave me ha hecho el macho más feliz del mundo, ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es muy simple; porque me ama y me demuestra su amor cada vez más, y después de esos tres meses aún me sorprende en todos los sentidos.

En un determinado tiempo conseguimos nuevos amigos, seis aves muy gentiles, dos de esas aves son hembras. Primero esta Nicole, una Guacamaya Amarilla muy hermosa, amable y un poco tímida, luego tenemos a Samanta, una Guacamaya Escarlata, bonita, muy dulce y muy atrevida, me recuerda un poco a Perla, también es una chica con un carácter fuerte, ellas dos son mejores amigas, simplemente inseparables, son como hermanas.

Luego están los cuatro varones: Primero esta Cross, es un halcón peregrino, es muy serio y misterioso, siempre pareciera que ocultara algo, también tenemos a Derrick, hace un tiempo Tulio dijo que Perla y yo éramos los únicos Guacamayos Spix de la tierra, se equivocó, Derrick es un Guacamayo Spix grande y fuerte , guapo según las chicas, incluidas Samanta y Nicole que cada vez que las saluda o les dirige la palabra se desmayan, pero su defecto es que es tímido, pero nada tonto, sabe muy bien cómo arreglar un problema sin pelear; luego tenemos a Roberto, otro guacamayo azul, él es como la competencia de Derrick, también es grande y fuerte, pero más atrevido y valiente, solo que no puedes hablar de humanos sin que se ponga esquizofrénico y empiece a decir locuras, lo bueno es que se calma con galletas, por ultimo esta Dalton, es un colibrí, excelente en el vuelo , divertido y muy alegre, el perfecto compañero, leal y con un espíritu de confianza inquebrantable.

Me alegra haber encontrado buenos amigos, pero aun así, nunca he dejado de pensar en mis viejos amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**—****En ese momento, Flor se despertó y pudo ver que Blu estaba sentado en la entrada del nido, viendo la luna y las estrellas en silencio, ella se acercó y lo abrazo con mucha ternura****—****.**

"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?" — me preguntó y me quede pensando unos segundos la respuesta, no quería decirle que aún tengo pesadillas con lo que pasó con Perla — "¿Te preocupa algo?" — Agregó y junto su pico con el mío.

"No es nada, vuelve a dormir en un momento te alcanzo ¿Te parece?" – le Respondí y la bese profundamente.

Me quede viendo las estrellas y después de unos determinados minutos, fui a dormir con mi pareja, me acosté al hacerlo, Flor me abrazo y me beso, ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**Un año después—**

Mi amada estaba dormida. Todavía no me creo que haya aceptado mudarse conmigo. Aproveche que ella seguía sumergida en sus sueños para ir por el desayuno, me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla, salí un rato, fue muy curioso, mientras recolectaba la fruta escuche unos graznidos de guacamayo tan parecidos y familiares, me llamaron la atención y decidí seguir el ruido. Volaba y cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, me empezaba a volver loco y volaba más rápido, y cuando llegué, aterrice muy bruscamente, ¡Valla Tontería! Solo era mi amigo Roberto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" — me preguntó

"Amh... Nada" — Le mentí — "¿Estabas con alguien?" — agregué.

"Je, estaba con mi novia. Hubieras llegado un minuto antes y tal vez la hubieses conocido" — me respondió, con un orgullo notable.

Roberto lleva meses con el mismo cuento de su "Novia", siempre habla de ella pero nunca nos la ha presentado, según él, ella está muy ocupada. A veces no sé si creerle o burlarme de él.

"Jajaja, como digas Roberto" — le dije y salí volando de vuelta a mi nido, con la fruta que recolecte.

Cuando regresé, Flor estaba hablando con un colibrí a quien reconocí inmediatamente.

"Dalton, ¿Qué tal viejo, como estas, que haces por aquí?"— le pregunté con entusiasmo.

"Hola Blu, estoy increíble, pero lo estaré más porque, como le decía a Flor, quiero invitarles a una fiesta que estoy organizando por mi cumpleaños"— me respondió.

Rayos, justo cuando quería pasar un buen rato con Flor, ni modo, aunque las fiestas son geniales, siempre cuando haya chelabird, jeje.

"En serio, eso es increíble, gracias Dalton" — dijo Flor con alegría.

"Sí, la pasaremos bien y ya sabes a lo que me refiero" —le dije con gran motivación y sabiendo lo que íbamos a hacer.

"Si, habrá mucho de eso" —comentó con interés Dalton.

"¿De qué cojones están hablando?"—interrumpió Flor.

"Na…nada, cosas sin importancia amor jeje"

"Ay, machos"

"Bueno, mi fiesta se va llevar a cabo en el centro comercial Rio Sul Shopping Center, específicamente en el patio de comidas, pero nos vamos a reunir en la pileta de la entrada…"

"¿Qué?, pero si va a ver mucha gente ahí, y nos pueden botar"

"O capturar, no creo que sea buena idea"

"No sean ingenuos, ¿cómo voy hacer una fiesta en el día?, va a ser en la noche, no me dejaron terminar y…"

"pero en la noche hay guardias y perros"

"Y lo cierran con alarmas, seguros y todo eso; y además hay más gente que en el día"

"¿Me podrían dejar terminar?" —dijo Dalton algo fastidiado.

"Ok" —dijeron Blu y Flor al unísono y algo apenados.

"Bien, continuo, será a la 1 de la madrugada, cuando ya todo esté cerrado y vacío, no hay vigilantes por dentro solo por fuera y no hay perros, las cámaras están en las tiendas no en el patio de comidas o el baño y vi a unos humanos hoy arreglando las alarmas que según un ave me contó se malograron por un motivo desconocido, así que están en mantenimiento. Nosotros nos encontraremos en la pileta a esa hora; entonces el plan es meternos por arriba del techo abierto hacia el patio y listo, sin que una cámara o humano nos vea. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Yo me quedé, al igual que Flor, sorprendido e impresionado por todos los detalles que había planteado Dalton, para que quede listo sin problemas o dificultades, su cumpleaños.

"¡Wow, todo parece quedar perfecto para la ocasión!" —dije emocionado.

"Sí, ahora si será una verdadera fiesta" —se alegró Flor.

"Jeje, entonces nos vemos esta noche, en la pileta. También, ya invité a todos nuestros amigos, así que todo será grandioso"

"Es estupendo, entonces nos veremos allá Dalton" —Le dije despidiéndome con el ala.

"Sí, estaremos allí sin falta" —agregó Flor, despidiéndose de Dalton.

"Muy bien chicos, nos vemos" —terminó y se fue volando de mi nido.

"Va a ser una noche estupenda" —dijo Flor alegre.

"Sí, pero aun así quería pasar una buena noche contigo, solos" —le dije algo apenado.

"Si, pero es nuestro amigo, él nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas" —me dice tiernamente y con una sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes razón"

"Uhuh…"—asintió Flor pero luego cambió su expresión a una de preocupación—"… mierda, verdad hay que conseguirle un regalo y solo tenemos 10 horas"

"Cálmate, hay tiempo, eso lo veremos luego. Por mientras, mira lo que traje para el almuerzo" — le dije al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la fruta.

"¡Manzanas! Mis favoritas" – exclamó con alegría en su voz — "Blu, no era necesario que las buscaras"

"Ya sé, solo quería verte feliz"

"Gracias, Blu, eres el mejor novio que alguien pudiera tener"

Almorzamos lentamente, me encanta ver la forma en que ella come las cosas, a veces me pregunto si habrá algo que no me guste de ella.

"Bien, ya estoy satisfecha" — dijo sobándose la barriga — "Vamos a buscar un buen regalo para Dalton" — agregó con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" —le respondí, partiendo del nido con ella.

Fuimos por toda la ciudad buscando un regalo perfecto para Dalton, nos tardamos bastante, pero lo logramos encontrar antes de que anochezca. Más tarde fuimos a la playa para pasear un rato por la orilla, hasta que vimos que tan solo faltaban 2 horas para el cumpleaños de Dalton; así que volamos lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al nido. Flor se adelantó para bañarse y me dijo que esperara con el regalo en el nido, a lo cual le hice caso sin ninguna queja, esperando mi turno. Ya había pasado una hora y no volvía, eso me estaba impacientando; aún sigo pensando que es increíble que las hembras se demoren demasiado solo para bañarse y para arreglarse otra hora más. Después de un rato, ella volvió recién.

"Ya volví, ya puedes irte a bañar"

"Ok, iré a darme un baño, no me tardo" — le digo, saliendo del nido—"No como otros" —murmuré.

"Ok, te espero"

**—****Blu fue al lago cercano, y una vez ahí, se metió al agua—.**

"¿Por qué será que cuando quiero hacer cosas con Flor, siempre salen inconvenientes?" — me dije a mi mismo — "Aunque tiene razón, Dalton es nuestro amigo, es su cumpleaños, sobre todo va a ser una increíble fiesta y con todos mis amigos, nos vamos divertir como nunca…Mmmmm… Aunque realmente me hubiera gustado pasar un buen rato con Flor… supongo que…"

"Pues si tanto quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo, ¿Por qué no pasamos ese rato ahora?"

Me asusté un poco, pero después de voltear vi que era Flor que suer… _Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que dijo? _

"Me diste un buen susto, Flor"

"No contestaste mi pregunta"

"Amh… Yo"

**—****Flor se metió al agua, se acercó a Blu de una manera coqueta y le salpico un poco de agua en la cara con sus alas—**

"No habías dicho que querías 'pasar un buen rato'"

"No sé… Creo que puede esperar…jeje"

"Vamos, no hemos tenido relaciones en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, no me digas que no quieres hacerlo"

_Ahora si me acorraló, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... A ya sé._

"Pero nos tardaríamos demasiado, y recuerda que tenemos que estar en media hora allá"

_Ahora que lo pienso bien… ¡Eso suena estúpido!_

"No has oído de los 'rapidínes'"

"No, no había oído de eso ¿De qué se trata?"

"Se trata de tener sexo en 5 minutos o menos… Pero olvídalo, no creo que puedas hacerlo, eres muy débil para eso, mejor vámonos…"

**—****Ella se comenzó a alejar—**

"¡Oye, no soy débil, si quisiera lo haría!"

**—****Se detuvo en seco—**

"Pues entonces hazlo"

"Amh…"

"Vamos, Blu, estamos perdiendo tiempo, ya hubiéramos acabado ¿Qué dices?"

"Yo… es que… cuando… Bueno, está bien"

"Bueno, para empezar, tienes que hacer todo lo más rápido posible, pero tienes que hacerlo con vigor"

"¿Cómo?"

"Mejor yo empiezo…"

No me dio tiempo de decir algo, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba sobre mí, al principio estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, pero conforme comenzó a manosearme, me empecé a excitar, mis instintos me empezaron a dominar, lentamente comencé a acariciarle las plumas.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me parece eterno este acto, fue entonces cuando sentí sus alas en mi cintura, lentamente las iba deslizando hacia mi miembro. A los pocos segundos, sentí como sus alas comenzaban a jugar con mi 'amiguito', quien solo se pone más duro y aumenta su tamaño, dispuesto a acabar con lo que tenga enfrente, yo trataba de controlarme, a pesar de que ella quería hacerlo, no me sentiría muy bien dominándola y dejándola solo como un hueso que hay que roer.

Me comenzó a masturbar, ya no aguanté más, deje que mis instintos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, fue entonces cuando la verdadera acción había comenzado. La besé a la fuerza y la empuje, haciendo que ella caiga al agua, solo su cabeza quedó afuera, puso sus alas alrededor de mi espalda y me jalo hacia ella con mucha fuerza, causando un chapoteadero, comenzó a frotar nuestros cuerpos, ambos podíamos sentir al calor de nuestros cuerpos a pesar de que estábamos prácticamente sumergidos en el agua. Me gusto como ella tomaba el control de la situación, pero no quise que ella hiciera todo, así que aparte sus alas de mí y abrí sus patas, esperando que me diera el permiso para entrar en su intimidad.

''Vamos, Blu, ¿Qué estas esperando? Solo hazlo... '' — me dijo mientras suspiraba de la excitación que sentía por los movimientos que le estaba haciendo.

En ese momento era muy obvio lo que haría así que la penetre, eran lentas embestidas, había olvidado lo bien que se siente la excitación, pero recordé que solo tenía cinco minutos, así que solo aumente mi movimiento, comencé a mover mi cadera con más intensidad, el calor de ambos… el placer… era perfecto, tenía suerte de hacer este "Ritual" con una hembra tan hermosa y dulce como Flor.

Seguía, pero cada vez aumentando más la velocidad, cada embestida era un gemido de ella, y tengo que admitir que me gustaban mucho, me excitaba tanto escuchar sus gemidos _"Ohhh, si, Blu, más adentro"_ Tal vez esto suene raro, pero ni siquiera una puta se sentiría tan bien como Flor. Los movimientos se volvieron involuntarios, ya no era yo el que hacia las embestidas, era mi cuerpo el que estaba haciendo las jugadas, yo solo era un pasajero… Ella acerco su pico a mi mejilla y me dio un lengüetazo, dejando parte de su saliva escurriendo hacia la parte inferior de mi pico.

Ninguno decía una palabra, queríamos concentrarnos y enfocar el placer en silencio, como si fuera una especie de burdel para sordos. Después de unos cuantos minutos ella empezó a hacer gemidos más fuertes e intensos, y comenzando respirar muy agitada.

''Blu... Me Vengo... No pares, Mas, Mas, ¡Solo un poco más…!'' — me dijo en graznidos de placer suaves.

Seguí penetrándola fuerte y rápidamente hasta el momento de su clímax.

Dejó escapar un chillido suave, cosa que me excito más, y siendo sincero; no quería detenerme, pero ya había cumplido mi objetivo… La había llevado al orgasmo, todos sus jugos se expandieron por el agua, poniendo caliente nuestro alrededor, y, en un momento de locura, bebí del agua, solo para probar los fluidos.

Ya satisfecho, me deje caer a un costado de ella, quien solo me mordisqueó las plumas del cuello.

"¿Cuánto…ahahah… me tardé?" — le pregunté, con la voz un poco agitada.

"Siete minutos" — me responde entre suspiros.

"¡Qué!"

"Te dije que eras débil para estas cosas"

"Aparte estábamos en el agua, eso dificulto las cosas"

"Está bien, pero la próxima vez no quiero que te tardes tanto"

"Ok, tienes mi palabra"

Después de que Flor casi que me obligara a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, nos dirigimos al Centro comercial como nos indicó Dalton y comenzar una buena fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? Deja aquí el review con tu opinión…<strong>

**Gracias por leer…Nos vemos la próxima medianoche**

**Se despide con dolor en las piernas (DB-B)…**

**Dark B-B y Gulugoba out…**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola!**

**Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review! **

**(Como verán, Gusi es callado :v xD)**

* * *

><p>Luego de un vuelo de diez minutos, aterrizamos en la pileta donde nos había dicho Dalton y nos llevamos una sorpresa, estaban todos nuestros amigos en ese lugar, tal y como Dalton lo dijo. Todos estaban allí excepto el anfitrión.<p>

''Hola, chicos, ¿Qué hay?'' — les pregunté con curiosidad.

''Que tal, bueno nada solo aquí esperando… ya llevamos una maldita hora" — me respondió Derrick.

"Hey, solo tú llevas ese tiempo, eso te pasa por venir tan temprano" —dijo Samantha.

"Jeje, oye viejo, todos saben que nadie llega puntual a una fiesta" —dije con ironía.

"Jajajaja…si pues'' — se rió ella por mi comentario.

" Jajaja…Si exactamente" — terminó Cross — "Y ¿Roberto?" — agregó, esperando una respuesta.

"Esta con su supuesta novia, ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?" —respondió Nicole indiferente.

"Alejandra" — respondió Cross y justo después apareció Dalton desde el techo del centro comercial, aterrizando sobre nosotros, dándonos un gran susto.

"¿Qué hay amigos?" —saludó Dalton aterrizando frente a nosotros.

"Aaaaaaah" —todos gritamos del miedo por la inesperada aparición de Dalton.

"Jajajajajaja…"—se rio por la broma que había hecho. —"Jaja…debieron ver sus caras…jajaja"

"¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa?, eso no fue gracioso" —dijo Florencia algo enojada quien se había saltado a mis alas por el susto.

"Jajaja Sí… jeje estuvo buena, fue en el momento" —me reí, porque me había gustado la broma que había hecho, pero luego me miro molesta y cambié rápidamente de opinión—"Ahmm…quiero decir…que eso estuvo mal no lo vuelvas hacer"

"Jeje ok" —dijo Dalton, guiñándome el ojo—"Bueno, es increíble que todos hayan venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, va a ser la mejor fiesta de todas"

"¡Oh si!" —exclamaron todos.

"Muy bien…esperen falta Roberto, ¿en dónde está?" —preguntó mirando a todos lados sin encontrarlo.

"Bueno, él está…"—iba a responder pero una voz me interrumpió.

"¡Aquí estoy!" —se escuchó una voz con sonido que trataba de escucharse aterrador.

"¡AAAAAAAH!" —todos gritamos de nuevo por el susto.

"Jajajajaja…"—se reía Roberto por lo que había causado.

"¡Ya paren de una vez!" —decía Derrick, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ya, ya perdón…disculpen la tardanza" —se disculpó Roberto moviendo su cabello para atrás.

"Roberto, que bueno que viniste" — dijo Dalton, alegre de que todos estén en su reunión.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir" —le dije.

"¿Queeeé? ¿Y perderme la fiesta de mi amigo?" —dijo Roberto con entusiamo.

"Justamente pensamos en lo mismo" — dijo Derrick — "Por cierto… ¡Qué alegría verte! Creíamos que ya te habías vuelto antisocial" — agregó Derrick, tratando de hacer reír a todos, pero no nadie se rio, excepto Nicole, que estaba al lado de él.

"No. Es solo que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Alejandra"

"Y ya vas empezar de nuevo con ese cuento" — dijo Cross con fastidio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" — Roberto estaba indignado.

"Quise decir lo que quise decir: Que ya vas a empezar de nuevo con el cuento de tu novia, la cual, todos sabemos, es falsa"

"No es falsa…"

"Admítelo, Roberto, se te han volteado las garras"

"¿Qué?"

"Qué te has vuelto gay" — explicó Derrick.

"¡No! ¿Por qué mierda no me creen qué tengo novia?" — dijo furioso, y comenzaba a empuñar sus alas.

"Porque nunca nos la has presentado" — le dije de forma calmada, para evitar posibles conflictos.

"Ya les dije que está muy ocupada"

"Escucha, Roberto, si te has vuelto gay, no tengas miedo de contarnos, somos tus amigos lo entenderemos" — dijo Samanta calmadamente y acercándose a él, poniéndole el ala en su hombro.

"¿Por qué demonios creen que soy gay?"

"Porque no has besado a ninguna chica en meses" — le dijo Nicole.

"El hecho de que no me hayan visto, no significa que no lo haga"

"Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, Roberto" — dijo Cross de manera sarcástica y Roberto comenzó a enfadarse.

"¿Qué?, ¿quieren que lo haga para qué me crean?"

"¿Besar a una?" — dijo Cross de manera retadora — "Si es que te atreves"

"Pues si eso quieren, eso haré, al fin y al cabo, aquí no está Alejandra" — suspiró lentamente y luego volvió a hablar — "Así que puedo besar a todas las chicas que quiera, incluyéndote" — dijo señalando a Samanta y luego se le acerco más.

Roberto tomó a Samanta por los hombros y luego la besó, a Samanta no parecía molestarle, ella simplemente se dejó besar. Todos nos quedamos en shock, sabíamos que Roberto era muy atrevido, pero nunca lo creímos capaz de besar a una de sus amigas, y menos aún si llevaban bastante tiempo de amistad. Digo, sabíamos que tanto Samanta como Nicole, se dejarían besar por Derrick o por Roberto, pero Derrick es muy tímido, así que sabíamos que él jamás lo haría, y nunca creímos que Roberto sería capaz de hacerlo, ya que él respeta mucho sus amistades.

"Y para que me crean aún más, besaré a esa chica de allá, que está durmiendo en el árbol" — dijo después de separase de Samanta, quien parecía que se desmayaría, y era comprensible, uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad, pero estaba tan emocionada que casi se cae de espaldas, Derrick tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera.

"¡Roberto!, ¡espera! estás yendo demasiado lejos"

Él no me hizo caso y se fue a besar a una guacamaya que dormía tranquila, Roberto no dudó y la beso a la fuerza. Ella reaccionó al instante y le dio una fuerte cachetada, para luego irse volando.

"¡Enfermo de mierda!" —gritó la guacamaya, escapando de Roberto.

"¡Auch!, eso sí dolió" —se quejó Roberto, sobándose la cara y regresando hacia nosotros.

Yo me empecé a reír de lo que había pasado, pero luego escuché algo que me hizo voltear a donde estaban mis amigos, para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Tú también me besarás?" — Samanta le preguntó de manera tierna.

Derrick, ante la impresión, se sonrojo masivamente, él no sabía qué hacer y por impulso la dejó caer.

Derrick se apartó de ella y se cubrió la cara con sus alas para que nadie viera que se había sonrojado.

"Jejeje, te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas" — dijo Samanta, abrazando a Derrick por la espalda, de una manera romántica — "Entonces ¿Me besarás?"

"No, primero me besará a mí" — dijo Nicole apartando a Samanta de él.

"Entonces que nos bese a las dos"

"¿Qué?" — dijo Derrick con una cara de espanto, me daban ganas de reírme.

"¿No has oído del beso de tres?" — le preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"El ¿Qué?"

"O de las parejas compartidas"

—Derrick trago un bulto de saliva—

"Oigan, tranquilícense, esto no es un burdel, harén o algo por el estilo" — le dije con seriedad.

"Pero podría serlo" — refutó Nicole.

"Ya ya en serio, cálmense" — Dije al notar que se estaban pasando de la raya.

"Oigan…oigan, el punto de estar aquí es hacer una fiesta, ¿no?" —Interrumpió Dalton para llamar la atención—"Entonces... ¡entremos de una vez y festejemos!"

Todos hicimos caso y dejamos que Dalton nos dirigiera entre los patios y estacionamientos a obscuras.

"Bien, por aquí debe estar..." -susurró cuando finalmente aterrizamos en un techo compuesto de varios cristales rectangulares- "debe haber una abierta en alguna parte"

"¿Cómo que debe?" -pregunto Cross con sorpresa- "¿no se supone que tenías todo calculado?"

"¡Y así es!" -respondió Dalton, mirando por el techo buscando una entrada-

Yo agudice la vista para ayudar, alcance a ver a unos metros que uno de los cristales estaba entreabierto.

"¡Eh oigan! ¡Por aquí!" -exclame mientras me dirigía al acceso y lo terminaba de abrir-

"Que listo eres amor..." -dijo Florencia dándome un beso rápido pero cariñoso mientras entraba por el acceso-

Bajamos de uno en uno pues no era tan grande el orificio, aterrizamos en la parte central de la plaza, donde hay pequeños kioscos acomodados en circunferencia alrededor de una gran y vistosa fuente, también hay varios mapas para ubicarse en el gran centro comercial puesto que en esta parte convergen los pasillos principales de los que luego salen más pasillos y cientos de locales.

"Wooow! ¡Este lugar es enorme!" -exclamo Nicole dando vueltas sobre sí misma para ver el entorno.

"Y algo tenebroso..." -notó Samantha por la obscuridad- "¡me gusta!"

Era obvio que al estar en una plaza a la 1:30 am todo iba a estar apagado y a obscuras, pero la luz de la luna y el hecho de que había varios tragaluces y cristaleras en el techo eran suficiente para iluminar lo justo para ver correctamente y no estrellarse contra las cosas.

"Y... bien, ¿qué hacemos?" -pregunto Derrick notando que no nos habíamos movido.

"Iré por un mapa" -dijo Dalton acercándose a un Kiosko para tomar dificultosamente por su tamaño, un mapa de bolsillo plegado en 4 partes- "gracias... qué bueno que me ayudaron" -dijo sarcásticamente pues se había cansado.

"Tú te ofreciste jeje..." -le dije de cierta forma burlona mientras tomaba el mapa y lo desdoblaba, pues no es por presumir pero soy el que mejor lee del grupo.

"¡Primero hay que ir a una cafetería!" -propuso Nicole-

"¡No, vamos a uno de esos lugares donde hay televisiones y cosas electrónicas!" -dijo Cross presentando su propuesta-

"¡No no! ¡Mejor a una tienda de dulces! ¡Y galletas!" -dijo Roberto de forma algo infantil-

"Oigan, ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero yo diría que el cumpleañero elija no?" -dijo Florencia mirando hacia Dalton.

"Gracias Flor, bueno, primero lo primero, ¡Vamos a la licorería para abastecernos!"

"¡Sí!" -exclamamos todos olvidando las ideas anteriores-

"Bien, dirígenos Blu" -dijo Derrick.

"Si si..." -dije mirando el mapa y buscando con la mirada- "según esto la licorería esta... por... ¡allá!"

No podíamos volar pues había muchas cosas con las cuales estrellarse, así que caminamos por los amplios pasillos buscando la licorería.

"Ya pasamos 5 tiendas de ropa distintas, para que quieren tanta los humanos?" -pregunto Derrick sorprendido.

"Tengo entendido que cada cierto tiempo tienen que cambiar para no estar fuera de moda" -comento Cross.

"¿Moda? ¿En qué sentido?" -pregunto Florencia pues no entendía bien el concepto.

"Los humanos cambian de moda muy seguido por varias cosas, en el caso de la ropa pues es como... para encajar en la sociedad del momento" -respondí tratando de parafrasear.

"¿O sea que si no traen la ropa adecuada son... raros?"

"Pues... muchos de los humanos tienen estilo diferente pero... si algo así"

"Eso es bastante tonto..." -me respondió Flor algo confundida.

"Chicos…voy a ir al baño al baño con Nicole" —interrumpió Samantha

"¿Qué, por qué?" —preguntó Roberto.

"Es que se le pegó una goma de mascar en su cola" —dijo Samantha.

"¿Es en serio?, jajaja" —se río Roberto.

"Hey Roberto no es para reírse"

"Lo siento, bueno en todo caso las esperamos afuera"

"Sí, aquí las esperaremos"

"Ya gracias chicos, Flor, ¿nos acompañas?"

"Sí claro…ya regreso amor" —dijo Flor, dándole un beso tierno a Blu.

"Jeje, aquí te espero" —dije medio embobado.

Flor, Samantha y Nicole pasaron al baño de mujeres y estuvieron solo un momento, tratando de sacar la goma de mascar de su cola, sin problemas salió de la cola de Nicole y luego procedieron a lavarse.

"Muy bien ya está y la próxima vez, fíjate por donde andas Nico" —dijo Flor, enjuagándose las alas.

"Sí, es que no me di cuenta, ¿porque los humanos serán tan sucios?, ¿tanto les cuesta arrojarlo en la basura?" —se quejó Nicole.

"Ya sabes, son humanos" —dijo Samantha

"Jajajaja" —todas se rieron por el comentario de Samantha.

"Jajaja, y bueno chicas que tal, ¿cómo han estado todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?" —preguntó Flor, cambiando de tema.

"Bien, ya sabes, buscando chicos, lo de siempre" —respondió Samantha

"Si y bueno como tú sabes, tratando de acercarnos más a Derrick" —continuó Nicole.

"Jeje ok" —se río Flor, nerviosa e incómoda por el comentario.

"Sí, se pone el difícil, pero algún día caerá, estoy segura de que pronto estará en mis alas"

"Aja si ¡como no!, él estará encima mío y de nadie más"

"Amigas, eeeh"

"Silencio Flor…Siiii, claro, solo porque a ti te ve fácil"

"¿Fácil?, fácil serás tú, porque no le cuentas, de esa vez, que le levantaste la cola a ese macho solo para que te hiciera caso"

"¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡zorra!"

"¡Ya paren!"

"No te metas Flor… ah si y tu esa vez que bailaste eróticamente en frente del novio de mi prima, solo para darle celos"

"Calla, hija de puta"

"¡Parecías hembra en celo!"

"Esa sí, no te la perdono"

"Ay no"

—Nicole y Samantha se pusieron a pelear por todo el baño, agarrándose a alazos y patadas; sin embargo interrumpió Flor, agarrándolas de las plumas de la cabeza, deteniendo la pelea.

"¡Ya paren locas inmaduras!, es suficiente"

"AUUU, ¡Flor déjanos eso duele!"

"Sii, auu, para…para"

"Voy a parar, hasta que dejen de pelear"

"Está bien"

"Si, ya no lo haremos, déjanos por favor"

Flor dejo de jalarles las plumas de la cabeza a las dos y las sentó en el piso.

"Ustedes dos son mejores amigas, no deberían comportarse así"

"Si, tienes razón, lo sentimos"

"Si lo lamentamos, nos comportamos como unas imbéciles"

"Muy bien, ahora dense un abrazo de perdón"

"Lo lamento Nico" —se disculpó Samantha, dándole un abrazo.

"Yo también Sam, no hay que volver a pelear" —prosiguió Nicole, aceptando el abrazo.

"Muy bien, así me gusta" —sonreía Flor por lo que había hecho.

"Gracias Flor"

"Sí gracias…eeeh bueno y cambiando de tema Flor, ¿lo hiciste?" —dijo Nicole insinuándole algo a Flor.

"¿Hacer qué?" —se preguntó sin entender lo que decía.

"¿Qué si te acostaste con Blu?" —aclaró Samantha.

"Bueno…"—vaciló Flor.

"Entonces, si lo hiciste" —dijo Nicole, dando con la respuesta.

"Jeje…sí" —asintió nerviosa Flor.

"Y, ¿Cómo fue?"

"Bueno, fue rápido y…"

"¿Qué? no me digas que es un precoz"

"No pensé eso de Blu, por eso Perla lo dejo"

"¿Queee? no digan estupideces…oigan déjenme terminar, digo que fue rápido pero intenso"

"No entiendo"

"Bueno yo le dije que lo hagamos rápido"

"Aaah, así que utilizaron 'el rapidín', ¿no?"

"Sí, pero aun así Blu se demoró mucho, aunque sí me gusto"

"Bueno, tu sabes que requiere tiempo para dominarse, pero ¿él estuvo bien?"

"Sí, lo hizo bien, él es único macho, que me hace sentir más que otros, jejeje"

"Jejeje, que bueno que te diviertas, en cambio nosotras, ya llevamos 6 meses sin relaciones"

"Sí, nos vamos a volver locas"

"Jajaja, ya habrá un momento para eso. Bueno ya dejamos eso para después, de seguro, no están esperando afuera, los chicos"

"Sí, vamos ya"

—Flor y las demás salían del baño de mujeres rápidamente, hasta encontrar a los chicos esperando, ya algo fastidiados—

"Hey amor, ¿porque se demoraron?" —le dije algo preocupado

"Si, tardaron casi una hora, tenemos que seguir para empezar la fiesta" —interrumpió Roberto.

"Lo siento, nos entretuvimos conversando, jeje" —dijo Nicole caminando delante de mí y observándome con una mirada medio pervertida, lo mismo pasó con Samantha, lo cual me inquieto mucho.

"¿Conver…sando, sobre qué?" —pregunté nervioso

"Cosas de chicas, jejejeje" — se rió Flor mirándome lujuriosamente, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Nicole y Samantha. Al llegar con ellas siguieron riéndose y mirándome de una manera muy extraña, poniéndome más nervioso

"Ok" —afirmé de una manera insegura — "Oye, algo me dice que estuvieron hablando sobre mí" —le hablé a Derrick.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" —me preguntó con duda.

"Porque Nicole, Samantha y Flor, me están mirando a cada rato y de una manera rara"

"Solo ignóralas" —agregó Roberto.

"Si tienes razón, hey hablando de chicas…adivinen quién me obligo a follar"

Yo, Derrick y Roberto estuvimos conversando y riéndose todo el trayecto. Seguimos caminando, Dalton estaba al frente de todos, guiándonos el camino hacia donde haríamos la fiesta.

En cierto momento pasamos frente a una tienda de mascotas, no le dimos importancia pues a ninguno de nosotros le agrada el concepto de un ser encerrado y siendo vendido poniéndole precio a su vida y libertad.

Pero, por casualidad, prácticamente en la orilla de mi campo de visión alcance a ver algo en una de las "peceras" que dan al exterior de la tienda para mostrar los animales, dentro de una había un ave, pero no cualquier ave, era un guacamayo Spix de alas doradas, muy delgado y de apariencia algo demacrada, estaba despierto en la esquina de la pecera mirando al suelo con una expresión deprimida y sufrida, reconocí rápidamente a esta ave pues alguna vez fue uno de mis mejores amigos.

Y supongo que por azares del destino se le cruzo por la mente levantar la mirada un segundo y cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, como si conectara con mis pensamientos. Supe al instante que él también me reconoció, estaba tan impactado y sorprendido que lo único que se me vino a la mente fue exclamar:

"¡Gus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dark B-B: Que hay?, whats up? y adiós xD <strong>

**Jeje bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy, al parecer hubo un reencuentro medio raro xD, ya que. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, porque se vienen mejores...  
>Y como dice mi amigo Gus, dejen review porque eso nos ayuda a mejorar o no Gus…<strong>

**Gulugoba: Claro, un buen review anima a seguir escribiendo, y a saber distintos puntos de vista para mejorar, además de que levanta la moral xD…**

**Dark B-B: Y ese fue Gus xD**

**Bueno que pasen una genial semana…**

**Se despide ansioso**

**Dark B-B y Gulugoba out**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola, qué tal?, what's up? xD**

**Disculpen la tardanza de una semana, pero bueno aquí les traemos yo y Gulugoba un nuevo capítulo de este legendario Fic…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>**

* * *

><p>"¡Gus!" –Exclamé y vi que él se percató de esto, aunque mantuvo la misma expresión.<p>

Es increíble cómo después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, aparezca de la nada en una tienda de mascotas, ¿Qué hace ahí? Él nunca se habría dejado atrapar, habría volado la plaza entera antes de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, la última vez que lo vi fue en el funeral de su esposa y sus hijos era de esperarse que estuviera destrozado, desde ese día no lo volví a ver, pensé incluso que se habría suicidado.

"¿Qué pasa Blu?" —me preguntó Flor, llamando mi atención.

"¿Ah? Este… ¿me pueden esperar un momento? Debo ver algo" —le dije buscando palabras.

"Está bien amor… les diré que esperen, ¿qué vas a ver?" —me dijo con curiosidad.

"Gracias nena… es… algo que me llamó la atención, espérenme en esa tienda televisores, ya los alcanzo"

"Muy bien, ahí te esperaremos"—me sonrío y se fue con los demás.

Una vez que se adelantaron, volé a la tienda de mascotas para reencontrarme con mi amigo, me dirigí un momento a la ventana que daba hacia la pecera donde estaba Gus, lo vi descuidado y maltratado, parecía no haber comido en un tiempo, me preocupe un poco por su salud y me dispuse a entrar. Pude pasar por un ducto de ventilación y por ahí entre al pasillo de la tienda de mascotas, una vez allí, volé al exterior de la pecera donde estaba Gus y lo vi frente a frente a través del cristal.

"Hoo…hola, Gus" —lo saludé moviendo el ala, pues sabía que no me escuchaba.

Sin embargo, él no respondió, solo me miró y luego volteó su cabeza al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, como si estuviera ignorándome.

Tenía que hablar con él, fui a la puerta que decía "Sólo personal autorizado" que accede a la parte posterior de las peceras que es la única parte donde pueden abrirse.

Me acerqué a la compuerta de la pecera donde estaba Gustave, aproximé el pico a una de las rendijas de la compuerta para hablar y ver el interior.

"¿Gus? ¡Gus! ¿¡Hola!?" —dije tratando de llamar su atención— "Ha… pasado mucho tiempo…"

Él sólo me evitaba la mirada.

"¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?" —le pregunté preocupado.

"Déjame…" —me contestó, no de forma agresiva, sino con una voz quebrada y sufrida.

Me puse a pensar, de manera que recordé lo que pasó en su casa, y lo que le pasó a su familia, pude sentir empatía por él.

"Amigo…en serio, lo siento…sé que perdiste mucho, yo sé lo que se siente…pero esta no es la forma de…"—le dije pero no terminé porque me interrumpió.

"Blu… por favor, solo… déjame aquí, ¿Por qué no solo te vas y me dejas morir a gusto?"

"Gus tú no eres así… ¿me estás diciendo que te dejaste encerrar para esperar la muerte entre tus lagrimas?" —le pregunté.

"ya no tengo porque vivir…" -dijo quebrándosele más la voz entre ciertos sollozos-

"Dejaste abandonada tu mansión en la reserva, todos esos diseños que solo tú entendías ¿todo eso lo dejarás?" —quería tratar de subirle el autoestima.

"¿¡Y para qué?!" —está vez se acercó a la rendija y me dio la cara— "Sólo es una casa…"

"Ya es suficiente de lamentos, pena y sufrimiento, ya pasaron más de tres años, tienes que superarlo" —continué.

"Eso quise hacer pero no pude…lo intenté pero no lo logré…es por eso que estoy aquí… ya no tengo nada" —dijo con los ojos vidriosos por lágrimas de tristeza.

"Me tienes a mí, yo soy tu amigo, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Como olvidar…"

"Mira hacia la tienda de enfrente" —le dije, temía que no lo hiciera, pero se acercó lentamente— "¿Qué ves?"

"Unas aves" —me respondió con frialdad.

"Bien, ellos son mis nuevos amigos y estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de ellos"—le aclaré —"¿Ves a esa linda guacamaya azul y amarilla?"

"Sí" —afirmó Gus.

"¿Ves que está feliz conversando y riéndose?"

"Ya…pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?"—dijo confundido y aun con una voz triste.

"Bueno, ella ahora es mi novia"—le respondí.

"Pensé que Perla era tu pareja"—Dijo con un cierto tono sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta indiferencia.

"Lo era, verás tengo que contarte algo muy impactante y horrible, pero que termina en lo que puedo decir, un nuevo comienzo"

Empecé a contarle, todo sobre lo que pasó hace un año en la clínica para aves, lo que le pasó a mis amigos, sobre quien los había asesinado y como terminó todo eso. Él siempre ha sido frío, Cada vez que contaba algo fuerte e increíble sobre lo sucedido no demostraba muchas emociones, pero se notaba su empatía y sorpresa…

"¿En serio… pasó eso...? ¿Perla…?" —preguntó con un tono más interesado.

"Sí, los acabo a todos"—afirmé triste y mirando para abajo.

"Yo no la creí capaz, no creía capaz de que ella pudiera matar a alguien"

"Yo tampoco, pero mira lo que pasó"

"Yo… lo siento…" —me dijo en un tono empático.

"Gracias Gus, todo eso fue traumático y horrible para mí…estuve mucho tiempo tratando de recuperarme…aunque fue duro al principio, no me iba a quedar deprimido, sabía que si me quedaba en ese estado, no iba a poder seguir mi vida o ser feliz, es lo que debes hacer tu Gus, ser feliz"

"Blu… yo… no sé…" —contestó con duda.

"Gus, dime… ¿Qué se hace cuando uno quiere probar algo, pero no sabe si funcionará?"

"Experimentar…" —me respondió tímidamente.

"Así es, entonces cómo sabes que no puedes si no lo has intentado… ¿eh?" —le dije sonriendo— "¿Tú crees que a tu familia le gustaría verte derrotado?"

Gus bajo su mirada un momento, reflexionando, por primera vez en todo ese rato y sonrió ligeramente.

"Tu hipótesis parece tener sustento…" —adoptó una postura erguida— "me iré de este lugar y… gracias viejo"

"Recuerda que siempre cuentas conmigo" —le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, hubo un silencio incómodo y entonces una idea se me vino a la mente— "Eehm… ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a mí y a mis amigos a la fiesta de cumpleaños del amigo que te mencioné?"

"Este…no lo sé…no quisiera incomodar"

"No lo harás y también esta fiesta, te va ayudar a sentirte mejor, ya verás"

"Bueno…tal vez…"

"Ah, vamos, además será como en los viejos tiempos…va a ser una gran fiesta"

"Está bien…vamos a pasarla bien, como antes"

"Así se habla, ahora, hay que encontrar una forma de sacarte de…"

Gustave con ayuda de sus garras y cierta técnica abrió la cerradura, abriendo la compuerta, lo cual me demostraba una vez más que estaba ahí porque quería…

"¡Ese es el Gus que conozco…!" —dije con alegría.

"No he perdido el toque… ¿eh?...jeje" —se rio mientras salía de la pecera.

Salimos por el ducto de ventilación y fuimos a donde les había dicho a mis amigos que esperaran hasta que yo volviera. Apenas llegamos, todos estaban muy alterados.

"Bluuu… ¿en dónde estabas?"—dijo Flor preocupada.

"Te hemos estado esperando casi una hora"—exclamó Roberto.

"Casi empezamos la fiesta sin ti"—bromeó Dalton.

"Sí, así es…Hey, ¿quién es él?"—preguntó Cross con desconfianza.

"Sí, Blu… ¿quién es tu amiguito?"—preguntó Samantha de una forma coqueta.

"Lo siento amigos, tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero gracias a eso, me encontré a un viejo amigo…"—me disculpe tratando de calmarlos y luego aclarar la situación, presentando a Gustave—"Amigos, les presento a Gustave Hegewisch…pero todos le dicen Gus"

"Eeeh…hola, es un placer conocerlos"—se presentó Gus con ciertos nervios y levantando el ala.

"Hola Gus, mucho gusto en conocerte…yo soy Flor…la novia de Blu"

"Hola, yo soy Derrick…es un placer"

"¡Qué hay!, yo soy Robertoooo… ¡wow!"—lo empujó Nicole interrumpiéndolo.

"¡¿Cómo estas?!, yo soy Nicole, pero me puedes llamar Nico…ayyy…oye"—la interrumpió Samantha empujándola.

"Lo siento…hola… yo me llamo Samantha…pero me puedes decir Sammy…guapo"

"Ya basta, ustedes dos"—me molesté con Nicole y Samantha, retirándolas de Gus—"Lo siento así son"—le murmuré.

"Jeje sí, ya me di cuenta"—se rio de la misma forma inexpresiva que tenía.

"Yo soy Cross"—dijo en un modo serio y egocéntrico, haciendo desconfiar algo a Gus.

"Jeje, así es él, no te preocupes bro"—le aclaré a Gus, quien se tranquilizó un poco

"Hey, ¡qué tal!, mucho gusto, yo soy Dalton"

"Dalton, es un placer y… feliz cumpleaños"—lo felicitó Gus.

"Gracias viejo"—agradeció Dalton.

"Oye Dalton, no te molestaría, si Gus se nos une"—intervine para pedir permiso, para que Gus se quede.

"No te preocupes, va a ser divertido"—dijo Dalton sin problemas.

"Sí, mientras más, mejor"—dijo Derrick de una forma tímida.

"Así es, va a ser genial"—interfirió Roberto.

"Y muy interesante, jeje"—dijo Nicole mirándolo con ojos tentadores.

"Ok, eeeh…gracias Dalton, no quisiera ser una molestia"—respondió Gus nervioso y inseguro.

"No lo vas a ser, azulamarillito"—dijo Samantha acercándose y sonriéndole de una forma lujuriosa a Gus.

"Jeje"—se rio nerviosamente, viendo cómo se alejaban los demás

"Vamos Gus, ya hablamos de eso, ahora vamos al patio de comidas, a comenzar con la fiesta"—sonreí y lo abrasé con mi ala, llevándolo con los demás.

"Tus amigos son algo raros Blu…" —me susurró en tono de humor. Yo solo me puse a reir.

**—Blu y sus amigos fueron caminando a través de los pasillos del mall, hasta llegar al patio de comidas; donde ellos buscaron una mesa para que puedan comenzar con la fiesta—**

"Muy bien, este parece un gran lugar para comenzar" —dije volando hacia la mesa donde podríamos festejar.

"Sí…eeh entonces, ahora… ¿qué hacemos?" —preguntó Derrick.

"Bueno ya lo tengo todo planeado" —agregó irónico Dalton.

"¿En serio?" —preguntamos todos sorprendidos.

"Sí, primero Blu, Flor y Gus vayan a buscar comida en la tienda de comida" —afirmó Dalton dando las indicaciones a todos.

"Está bien"

"Derrick y Cross vayan a buscar unos cuantos juegos pero de los buenos, no vayan a traer scrabble o monopolio de la tienda de juegos, tráiganse unos skates también"

"No hay problema"

"Eeeh…Roberto, Nicole y Samantha traigan todas las bebidas posibles y vasos también, aah… ya saben a que bebidas me refiero"

"Jeje, cuenta con eso Dalton"

"Si, además he practicado mis combinaciones"

"¿Y tú que harás Dalton?"

"Bueno, voy a traer unas "esencias y sustancias" que me trajo un amigo y también buscaré una estéreo portátil para dar el ambiente"

"Excelente viejo, ahora si nos vamos a amanecer"

"Oh sí, ahora vayan que la fiesta esta por empezar"

**—Luego de que todos trajeron lo que Dalton les había mandado a traer, dejaron las cosas en las mesas y empezaron a armar todo para comenzar con la celebración. —**

"Muy bien ya esta todo listo" —dije dejando las cosas que había traído.

"Así es" —asintió Roberto dejando las bebidas.

"¿Entonces?" —preguntó Cross dejando los skates.

"Bueno que comience…¡la fiesta!" —exclamó Dalton.

"Siiií" —gritamos todos.

La música electrónica empezó a sonar y todos mis amigos empezaron a bailar y a saltar como locos. Roberto abrió las botellas de cerveza con su pico y Derrick lo ayudó a servir para entregarnos las bebidas luego. Gus estaba en un problema de machos, a quien elegir para bailar, si sabes que dos hembras tratan de pelearse por ti…jajaja típica de Nicole y Samantha. Al final estaba Dalton conversando con Cross y se reían de lo más raro que imaginé… a veces olvido que Cross si tiene emociones… y por último estoy yo….esperando a esa encantadora hembra que se dirige hacia mí.

"Amor, estas listo para mover esas plumas" —empezó acercase Flor hacia mí de una forma muy sensual.

"Oh si nena, que la noche se ponga más caliente" —afirmé jalando a Flor y empezando a bailar con ella de una forma media extraña, ya que no se bailar muy bien que digamos.

"Jajaja…siempre me gustó como bailas Blu" —se reía Flor de mi forma de bailar.

"Es un cumplido o estas bromeando"

"Tú que crees"

"¿Qué estás bromeando?"

"Ya me conoces"

"Oyeee"

"Jajaja…solo estoy bromeando recién… ¡aaah!" —se reía Flor pero la silencié, cogiédola de una forma violenta y la echo en su ala.

"Eres una niña mala" —sonreí entrecerrando los ojos

"Lo sé" —afirmo Flor de una forma muy coqueta y me dio un beso profundo y apasionado.

Luego de bailar un buen rato con Flor, empezamos con los juegos extremos y divertidos. Dalton trajo varios vasos llenos de cerveza, una especie de net y una bola de ping pong, no se que era ese juego, pero parecía algo interesante de probar.

"Genial ya está todo listo" —exclamó Dalton emocionado, bajando todas las cosas que había traído—"Perfecto… ¿están listos para el primer juego con cerveza?"

"Sí, por supuesto" —afirmé

"Claro...a darle" —asintió Flor entusiasmada.

"Comencemos yaaa" —dijo Roberto desesperado.

"Si claro, pero Dalton... ¿en qué consiste este juego?" —preguntó Derrick.

"Este juego se llama Beer Pong y consiste en tratar de encestar desde el extremo de la mesa, con estas pelotas de ping pong en los vasos que están allá llenos de cerveza y quien acierte más tiene que tomar más…pero luego les explico las demás reglas…ahora veamos los equipos y quien comienza primero" —explicó Dalton

"Esta bien…parece divertido…yo estaré con las chicas…así verán todo sobre el poder femenino" —agregó muy decidida Flor.

"Siiií" —gritaron Nicoles y Samantha.

"Ok, yo estaré con Derrick y Cross…para ser los más machos de todos y nuestra fuerza" —agregó Roberto.

"Bueno supongo que yo estaré con el cumpleañero y Gus…para ser los…"—agregué pero fui interrumpido por Roberto.

"Nerds" —se burló Roberto.

"Jajajajajaja" —se rieron todos excepto yo y Gus.

"¡Qué!" —exclamó Gus un poco fastidiado.

"Ya párenle…que no se arruine esto…ahora a jugar" —dije deteniendo las risas y las burlas, para que el momento de juego no se arruine con una pelea.

"Sí ya no jodan, ahora…que gane el mejor" —dijo Gus cambiando de estado de ánimo. Lo que me asustó un poco, pero luego le seguí la corriente.

Yo, Roberto y Flor cerramos los ojos como Dalton nos indicó y lanzamos las pelotas, cayendo fuera la mía y la de Roberto, sin embargo la de Flor se metió, y las chicas comenzaron con el juego con una gran emoción; al final también fueron ellas quienes ganaron, tomando más de veinte vasitos de cerveza.

"Seeee…ganamos…somo las mejores" —gritaron Flor, Samantha y Nicole.

"Yaaa… vamos con el siguiente" —dijo molesto Roberto por haber perdido.

"Si …¿cuál es el otro Dalton?" —asintió Nicole emocionada.

"Bueno… el siguiente es un juego más tranquilo pero divertido…que les parece si jugamos el 'yo nunca' " —explicó Dalton.

"Me parece excelente, pero vamos a necesitar más alcohol" —aconsejó Samantha.

"Sí, ahora voy a traer más" —dijo Derrick.

**—Todos se sentaron en círculo, cada uno con su vaso de cerveza y empezaron con el juego—**

"Ok…que empiece el cumpleañero" —aconsejó Flor

Todos asintieron, al igual que yo.

"Ya, está bien…bueno yo nunca…eeh…yo nunca he conducido un coche" —dijo Dalton. Todos se rieron por lo que había dicho Dalton, no obstante yo y Gus no lo hacíamos. Ambos nos miramos fijamente y bebimos la cerveza, porque yo y él ya habíamos manejado un coche, gracias a Gus.

En eso todos se dejan de reír y empiezan a vernos extrañados.

"Blu, porque tomas la cerveza, que ya te olvidaste las reglas" —bromeó Flor.

"No, por supuesto que no, es mas la estoy siguiendo" —aclaré la situación.

"No entiendo" —dijo confundida Nicole, al igual que los demás también estaban en ese estado.

"Lo que Blu quiere decir es que nosotros ya habíamos manejado un coche" —explicó Gus.

"¿Así?" —preguntaron todos al unísono.

"Sí" —asentimos yo y Gus.

"Bueno pero ya les contaré eso después, ahora sigamos con el juego" —cambie la conversación para no entrar en detalles.

"Muy bien…eeh Derrick" —dijo Dalton.

"Ok…yo nunca he tenido relaciones" —dijo Derrick, al escuchar eso, todos bebimos cerveza sin excepción.

"¿Qué?...Ya nadie es virgen" —exclamó sorprendido Derrick.

"Pues claro que no viejo, y nosotros deberíamos estar sorprendidos" —dijo en forma altanera Roberto.

"Cross…tú también" —pregunto Derrick, mirando como bebía su vaso.

"Sí…la perdí cuando entre a la adolescencia" —dijo Cross con su forma inexpresiva.

"Jajajajaja" —todos nos reíamos del pobre Derrick y seguimos con el juego y otros más, me estaba divirtiendo como nunca que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol como me iban alejando cada vez de la realidad y me acercaban más a la estupidez. Luego de un rato yo, Gus, Roberto y Cross armamos una pista de carreras con obstáculos muy dolorosos y con skates de transporte

"Ya vamos…entonces desde la tienda de ropa, pasamos esos obstáculos y esas cosas hasta llegar a la tienda de tatuajes…el ganador tatúa al otro sin anestesia" —decía muy emocionado y frenético.

"Que así sea…vamos a ganarles a estos cabrones, Cross" —gritó Roberto.

"Prepárense para perder" —agregó Cross.

"Jajaja…no me hagan reír, Blu y yo hemos practicado esto desde el año 2018" —se reía Gus sin pensar lo que decía.

"Así es Gus…nos vemos en el inicio" —lo apoyé del mismo modo.

Yo y mis amigos comenzamos a patinar con los skates por todos los obstáculos y aunque somos demasiado habilidosos, ebrios éramos totalmente lo contrario. Después de unos segundos de comenzar la partida, yo tropecé con unos de los obstáculos y me estrellé contra una ventana de una tienda, cayendo en un barril de cemento fresco, Gus salió volando por una rampa y cayó de golpe en una tina llena harina y polvo pica pica, Cross se tropezó con las raquetas de tenis que estaban tiradas y cayó rodando hasta chocar con unos pequeños barriles de pintura que estaban en una despensa, cayéndose encima suyo y pintándolo completamente y por último Roberto se resbaló con la pintura y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en otra tina llena, pero esta estaba llena de miel y plumas…algo irónico. El ruido que hicimos atrajo a las chicas que se habían quedado a bailar y a tomar más.

"Blu…chicos… ¿están bien?" —exclamó Flor algo preocupada.

"Sí…yo…yo… estoy bien…aa" —dije mis últimas palabra y caí inconsciente dentro del barril.

"Blu…ya voy…no te vayas a ahogar" —dijo preocupada y asustada Flor.

"Wow…que tal desastre…si que saben sacarse la mierda" —se sorprendió Samantha.

"Aaaah…pica mucho…quítate…aaah mátenme" —gritó desesperadamente Gus, rascándose por todas partes.

"Oh mira pobre Gus…iré a ayudarlo" —agregó Nicole y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

"Demonios, pero que zorra…bueno yo veré a Roberto" —dijo Samatha acercándose a Roberto.

"Aaay Blu, siempre a ti se te ocurren estás idioteces, sobre todo cuando estas borracho" —lo reprendió Flor. —"Vamos a lavarte"

"Seee…oye quiero hacer algo más que lavarme… contigo" —dije de forma lujuriosa y le di una colada (nalgada).

"Blu…ya basta… me estas ensuciando" —se sonrojó Flor.

"¿Quieres?" —dije mirándola de forma pervertida.

"Por supuesto" —me respondió del mismo modo—"Pero que sea rápido, porque nos estarán esperando y no quiero que piensen mal"

"Bueno ya tengo experiencia"

Al último Flor me llevó a lavarme y algo más (jeje), Nicoles llevó Gus a limpiarse, al igual que Samantha se llevó a Roberto. Mientras Cross se quedo desmayado debajo de todas las latas de pintura y Derrick con Dalton se quedaron conversando en el patio de comidas.

**—Cada uno siguió haciendo lo que iban a hacer, sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta de que había a alguien observándolos, a unas tiendas del patio de comidas—**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasará con Gus y Roberto?, ¿Blu podrá hacerlo bien esta vez?, ¿Quién estará observándolos?<strong>

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, ojalá les haya gustado y sí es así dejen su review, y sino también háganlo para ver en que podemos mejorar. Y también disculpen por la tardanza de una semana, tuvimos dificultades y problemas personales y psicológicos xD. Pero solo será por está vez.**

**Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Feliz Carnaval Parte 2 y que pasen una increíble semana.**

**Se despide con un juego nuevo.**

**Dark B-B y Gulugoba out **


	5. Capítulo 4

**¿Hey, que tal?, what's up? xD**

**Luego de una semana de vacaciones más (DB-B) y para otros, clases xD (G.), llegó otra nueva actualización de (ahora con hashtag xD) #FCP2…y sin más preámbulos, aquí está el:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p>—<strong>Dalton, Cross y Derrick estaban jugando en la mesa del patio de comidas, mientras esperaban que vinieran los demás—<strong>

"¡Vamos!, reparte Derrick, otra vez… ¡está vez te ganaré Cross!"—reclamó Dalton y luego miró a Cross, quien le sonrió levemente.

"Ya voy"—dijo Derrick fastidiado, repartiendo a cada uno, una carta— "A ver… aquí tienen"

"Muy bien, esto es bueno"—dijo Dalton mirando la carta que le había tocado—_"Perfecto, un as, ahora solo necesito una reina, rey o jota y les ganaré…"_—_pensó el._

"_A ver, aquí tengo un nueve, me faltan doce… ¿creo?"_—pensó Derrick inseguro.

"ReparteDerrick"—interrumpió Dalton.

"Ok, aquí tienes"—le dio la carta Derrick.—"Cross y finalmente, yo"—repartió a todos.

"Eh…pido una"—dijo Cross con voz temblorosa.

"Toma…a ver yo también… ¡oh mierda!…un diez…ya perdí"—se quejaba Derrick porque su mano sumaba treinta.

"Jajaja…no ves por arriesgar…ahora pido"—se burlaba Dalton.

"Ok, aquí tienes"—afirmó molesto Derrick.

"Ya…pido"—dijo Dalton recibiendo la carta y pidiendo otra más—"¡Pido…pido…pido…pido… pido…! ¡Listo! ahí quedo…jeje"—pidió cartas Dalton, hasta que ya obtuvo el numero que quería.—"No creo que puedas ganarme Cross…aquí tengo veinte…jeje"—mostraba sus cartas en la mesa.

"Muy buena mano, pero no te hagas ilusiones"—se burló Cross, mostrando sus cartas en la mesa que eran una reina y un as—"¡whoo! ¡Black Jack cabrones!"—se rio Cross.

"Aaah… ¡hijo de puta! …no sé cómo te salen las cartas"—se molestó Dalton levantando sus alas en señal de fastidio.

"Mejor suerte para la otra…bueno si no les molesta… no me siento bien, voy al baño…ya regreso"—dijo Cross con unas repentinas náuseas y un poco mareado, despegó en dirección a un restaurant de comida rápida que tenía baño.

"Parece que tomó demasiado"—dijo Derrick, mirando cómoCross no volaba muy bien.

"Así parece, será mejor que lo acompañe…ya regreso, no vaya a estrellarse jeje" —Dalton voló en dirección al restaurante donde Cross iba.

"Ok, aquí esperare a los demás"—dijo Derrick, mientras sorbía un poco de gaseosa.

—**Mientras tanto las parejas que se habían ido a "limpiar", ya estaba saliendo del baño, unas más rápido que otras—**

"Ahora sí estuviste mejor Blu"—me sonrío en forma lujuriosa Flor, recostada en mi pecho.

"Lo sé"—dije con un cierto aire de grandeza.

"Ya, no te hagas el creído"—se molestó un poco Flor.

"Jeje, lo siento…bueno ahora esperemos a los demás, para irnos juntos"—me senté junto con Flor en una de bancas que había.

"No puede ser…que gallinazo eres…"—dijo molesta Samantha, saliendo del baño junto con Roberto.

"En serio…lo siento…a veces cuando tomo, suelo venirme muy rápido y…"—se disculpó torpemente Roberto, saliendo detrás de ella

"Ya no molestes"—lo interrumpió Samantha—"Debí irme con Gus"

"¡Ya! cálmense…tranquilos no se peleen"—dije tratando de calmar la situación.

"Blu"—me interrumpió Flor un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué pasa amor?"—le pregunté.

"Creo que alguien, está observándonos"—me dijo Flor algo asustada, señalando una sombra grande que se estaba moviendo, en una tienda con varias repisas y despensas.

"Pero, ¿qué demonios es eso?"—dije mirando detenidamente la sombra, que cada vez se acercaba a nosotros.

"¿Qué pasó Blu, ya vienen?"—preguntó Roberto, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

"Sí… pero, mira eso"

"Ya lo veo…¿qué es?"

"No sé…pero se está acercando…parece una cosa pequeña"

"Sí…parece una…"

"¡Blu!… ¡cuidado es una…!"—me advirtió tarde Flor, quien había visto lo que era esa cosa.

"¡Tarántula!"—grité al ver como la tarántula se lanzó hacia mi cara, lo que me hizo correr desesperadamente y gritando por todo el pasillo—"¡Aaaah…quítenmela…quítenmela…aaah!"

E**n el baño público**…

"¡Auch!…eso duele"—se quejó Gus.

"Tranquilo…eso pasa por hacer esas locuras"—dijo Nicole, mientras le limpiaba la parte donde se había lastimado, cuando jugaron a las carreras—"Aunque… podrían hacer una peli como jack-ass jeje"—se burló.

"Jaja…que graciosa"—se rio Gus en forma sarcástica, pero luego cambio su expresión a una más tímida—"…eeh gracias por ayudarme"

"No hay problema…siempre estaré para ayudarte"—dijo Nicole.

"Jeje…gracias"—agradeció nervioso Gus, algo incómodo por el tono usado.

"Sabías que…tienes unos… fríos, pero bonitos ojos azules?"—dijo Nicole mirando de una forma coqueta los ojos de Gus, notando su particular tono frío.

"Ehm…si…digo… no…"—decía Gus muy nervioso.

"Shhhh"—lo calló Nicole y le robó un beso a Gus, de forma sorpresiva. Esto a él lo dejo helado por un momento, se dejo llevar por el momento. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la separó de él.

"Ya basta…lo siento…no puedo"—interrumpió Gus serio y apenado, separándose de Nicole.

"Disculpa Gus…yo no quise"—dijo avergonzada y cabizbaja Nicole, notando que se había pasado.

"No fue tu culpa"—suspiró Gus yéndose de dónde estaba Nicole—"…tengo que… estar solo un rato…luego los alcanzo"—dijo Gus sintiéndose culpable, pues aún no superaba las pérdidas y se fue volando por la otra salida del baño.

**En las afueras del baño…**

"¡Blu!, ¡deja de moverte!"—me reclamó Samantha.

"¡Aaah…quítamela!"—gritaba y corría como loco, tratando de quitarme la araña.

"Esto no tiene caso"—decía Flor, tocándose la cara con el ala.

"¡Blu…Blu!... agh…no me dejas opción"—Samantha corrió detrás de mí y me tacleó, haciendo que me cayera al piso, luego me pateó fuerte en la cara, provocando que la araña saltara y huyera.

"¡Au…mierda…! Mi pico"—me quejé del dolor agarrando mi pico—"Era necesario que me pegues en la cara"

"Bueno… tú no te dejabas de mover"—dijo irónica Samantha.

"Hola…chicos… ¿Qué pasó?"—preguntó Nicole sorprendida, llegando a donde estábamos y viéndome en el piso algo adolorido.

"Nada de que preocuparse"—aclaró Roberto y luego se percató de que alguien faltaba—"Ehm… ¿Dónde está Gus?"

"Sí, ¿dónde está?…se suponía que estabas con él"—dije levantándome del suelo y preguntándome donde estaba...

"Sí, estuve con él…pero me dijo que quería estar solo…"—explicó Nicole nerviosa y un poco culposa—"No se preocupen por él…me dijo que nos alcanzaba en el patio de comidas"

"Muy bien…entonces andando"—los demás y yo nos fuimos de regreso al patio de comidas donde nos esperaban los que faltaban, para que sigamos con la fiesta de Dalton.

** En el restaurant…**

"Rápido…vamos…vamos"—decía Cross mientras volaba rápidamente hacia el baño del restaurant, levantaba la tapa del retrete con cierta dificultad se encerraba.

"Oye Cross… ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo?"—preguntó Dalton preocupado, mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

"Si claro que estoy…"—dijo Cross pero empezó a hacer arcadas para inmediatamente vomitar, así que no pudo terminar la frase.

"Uuuf…bueno al parecer no estas bien"—contestó Dalton, escuchando lo que pasaba dentro del baño.

"¿Tú crees?"—reclamó Cross en forma sarcástica—"Buaaaargh…sabía que no debía comer esa pizza con anchoas…buaaargh"—murmuró y siguió regresando la comida.

"Lo siento…pero haces bien…sigue así…bótalo todo…jeje"—se reía en voz baja Dalton, mientras se sentaba al lado de la puerta.

—**Mientras en el patio de comidas, Derrick estaba armando la mesa para jugar un nuevo juego, hasta que llegaron Blu y sus amigos de los baños públicos.**—

"Hola Derrick… ¿qué haces?"—preguntó con curiosidad Nicole.

"Hola de nuevo, amigos…eehm…bueno ahora estoy preparando otro juego, por mientras esperamos a Dalton y Cross"—dijo Dalton poniendo un tablero con colores encima de la mesa.

"Esta bien…juguemos"—asintió Flor.

"Sí…ya quiero des aburrirme"—dijo Roberto.

"Sí, yo también, pero ¿qué les pasó a Dalton y a Cross?"—asentí yo también, pero antes de comenzar, quería saber que les había pasado a nuestro amigos.

"Lo que pasó, es que Cross se sentía mal y Dalton decidió acompañarlo al baño de aquel restaurant"—respondió Derrick.

"Ya veo…ojalá Cross se recupere"—agregó Samantha y luego todos asentimos.

"Ok…ahora…¡comencemos con Twister!"—dijo Roberto muy emocionado.

"Adelante…jejeje"—me reí ante la expresión extraña de Roberto.

Blu, Samantha, Nicole, Flor, Derrick y Roberto estuvieron jugando Twister un buen rato, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Cross, Dalton y Gus no regresaban. Ellos recién los recordaron, cuando terminaron el juego una hora después, de que cayeran todos al suelo y Roberto ganara la partida.

"¡Qué flexibilidad Roberto!"—comentó Samantha.

"Sí, vaya que si sabes moverte"—agregó Nicole.

"Sí, gracias…es que viene de familia"—dijo creído Roberto.

"Hey…yo debí ganar, sino hubiera sido por esta linda avecita que está a mi lado…no me hubiera caído"—dije mirando algo molesto a Flor.

"Ay amor, no seas mal perdedor…vi tu debilidad y decidí aprovecharla…jejeje"—se burlaba de mí.

"Ya es solo un juego, si hubiéramos sido más…tal vez las cosas hubieran cambiado"—agregó Derrick.

"Tienes razón…y hablando de más jugadores…hasta ahora no han regresado Dalton, Cross y Gus"—dije un poco preocupado por ellos.

"Sí…ya ha pasado una hora y ni se aparecen"—dijo confundido Roberto.

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver que ocurre en el restaurant y luego buscaremos a Gus"—aconsejó Flor.

Todos asentimos y fuimos volando hacia el restaurant donde habían ido Dalton y Cross para buscarlos…

**En el baño del restaurant…**

"Ya casi…?" —preguntó Dalton escuchando las arcadas de Cross.

"Sí… creo que, ya estoy mejor…" —dijo Cross parándose en el borde del retrete para jalar la palanca.

Cross jaló la palanca llevándose todo el desperdicio, cuando el agua estuvo completamente limpia, miro en el reflejo un ente muy obscuro…

"¿Eh?" —se giró un momento, y una fracción de segundo antes de que este ser se abalanzara sobre él, solo alcanzó a ver a una criatura vestida con una túnica negra que le cubría completamente la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Antes de que Cross pudiera siquiera gritar por el repentino terror que lo invadió, el atacante lo empujó con violencia dentro del retrete…

Cross cayó al agua, chapoteando intentando salir pero la tapa fue cerrada con toda la intención de encerrarlo, en una obscuridad total…

"¡AYUDA! ¡DALTON! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!" —grito Cross entrando en pánico.

Fuera del baño, Dalton solo escuchaba un ligero eco, por lo que, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar…

"¿Cross? ¿Estás bien…?" —Dalton dejo unos segundos para seguir escuchando— "¿Qué tanto haces a…?"

Dalton fue interrumpido por la gran garra de un ave, sosteniéndolo del cuello con firmeza…

Hubo un momento en el que el miedo invadió a Dalton, sintió las afiladas garras tocar ligeramente su piel… los dedos fríos apretando lentamente, que junto con el shock le impedían siquiera pedir ayuda.

Dalton lo único que sabía es que su agresor era un ave, de hecho la misma que había encerrado a Cross, no podía saber nada más por la tela negra que lo envolvía.

El encapuchado, lo levanto en el aire como si se tratara de nada y acto seguido lo arrojo con brutalidad al suelo…

Dalton soltó un chillido de dolor, la adrenalina fue suficiente para inhibirlo lo suficiente para que se pudiera arrastrar unos centímetros hacia atrás…

"P… por favor… n… no m…me hagas…daño..." —suplicó aterrado, pensando en que pudo hacer para querer ser asesinado por cualquiera…

El agresor, haciendo caso omiso lo detuvo con un pisotón directo a su estómago, usando todo su peso y fuerza sin piedad destrozando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Dalton.

Dalton inmerso en el dolor solo pudo gritar de forma desgarradora temiendo por su vida, lagrimeando por el terror…

"¡¿Dalton?!" —gritó Cross al escuchar, aún tratando de salir del retrete— "¡JODER SI ES UNA BROMA NO ES GRACIOSO!"

Dalton sentía un dolor terrible, comenzaba a escupir sangre, tosiendo y sufriendo el dolor punzante de cada palpitación de sus órganos dañados.

El ave misteriosa, volvió a tomar del cuello a Dalton, esta vez no sosteniéndolo, sino estrangulándolo por si no fuera suficiente que este estuviera ahogándose con su propia sangre…

El extraño acercó el rostro aterrado de Dalton al suyo para mirarlo directo a los ojos, a sus ojos vidriosos que le suplicaban piedad…

Dalton a penas y podía percibir el rostro de esta ave pues la pesada sombra de la túnica lo cubría, pero pudo verlo a los ojos, unos ojos de un tono frio, con una expresión seria...

También pudo ver, por una fracción de segundo como el ave articulaba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, disfrutando el sufrimiento de Dalton.

"P… por favor…" —suplicó Dalton con el pico y las plumas del cuello enrojecidas por la sangre que no podía dejar de toser, dándole una sensación caliente y un temible sabor en su garganta.

El ave una vez más lo ignoro…

Arrojo a Dalton con violencia y brutalidad hacia la puerta del baño donde estaba Cross, haciendo una mancha de sangre donde el rostro de Dalton se estrelló…

No podía soportar el dolor, sentía como sus órganos internos luchaban por seguir funcionando, sentía todo el daño que le había hecho esa ave solo con un pisotón.

El agresor disfrutaba como su víctima se retorcía y trataba inútilmente de levantarse, aunque este solo consiguió ponerse de rodillas y sostenerse con ambas alas, chorreando sangre del pico goteando y manchando el suelo donde estaba…

El ave, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la agonía de Dalton, le pegó una patada en el costado, clavando sus enormes y afiladas garras desgarrando su piel y haciendo gigantes salpicaduras de sangre…

Dalton cayó boca arriba y grito por el incesante sufrimiento, un grito aún más destrozado y desgarrador que el anterior…

Las heridas eran horribles, un charco espeso de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su lado, sentía escalofríos por el calor que abandonaba su cuerpo.

El ave se acercó... miró un momento su obra y clavó una de sus garras en la enorme herida del torso de Dalton…

Dalton desfallecía entre desgarradores gritos de dolor, mientras su verdugo disfrutaba de torturarlo impregnándose con su sangre, girando su garra dentro de él para causarle el mayor dolor posible.

Cross, cuyo instinto de alguna forma le decía que esos gritos agónicos no podían ser una broma, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas apoyarse para levantar la tapa del retrete.

El ave saco su garra del interior de Dalton, abriendo aún más su torso, salpicando sangre y dejando parte de sus intestinos al descubierto chorreando y lanzando mangueras de sangre, para desgracia de Dalton aún seguía consciente, convulsionándose ligeramente por la cada vez estar más cerca del fin.

El asesino, con sus fríos y profundos ojos le lanzo una última mirada al rostro ensangrentado, sufrido y con un terror indescriptible de Dalton, se posó sobre él, tomo su cabeza con su enorme garra y comenzó a apretarla…

Para suerte de Dalton esta fue su última tortura, la recta final y su último sufrimiento, se escuchó el crujido de su cráneo quebrándose, deformando su cabeza, soltando su mandíbula y acabando con su vida…

El ave soltó la cabeza de Dalton que se desplomo al suelo, con los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida y sin rastro de vida, comenzando a sangrar de las fosas nasales y aún más del pico, solo agrandando más el espeso charco de sangre y haciendo la escena aún más horrible…

El terrible homicida dio unos pasos atrás para contemplar la masacre, viendo las salpicaduras, las manchas y el charco de sangre como si de preciadas obras de arte se tratase…

Cross logro salir del retrete después de mucho esfuerzo, se desplomó algo agotado desde el borde del retrete al suelo del baño…

"Dios…" —suspiro tosiendo un poco e ignorando el que estuviera totalmente mojado— "¿Dalton? ¿¡Dalton?!"

El ave escucho los gritos, se dio cuenta de que Cross había escapado, su contemplación se vio interrumpida pues tuvo que huir de la escena…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será el misterioso asesino?<strong>

**Dark B-B: Y… ese fue el capítulo de hoy…al fin sacamos una escena sangrienta xD, no Gus?**

**Gulugoba: Ya era hora xD.**

**Dark B-B: See, aunque la gente se quedo con ganas de más juegos xD.**

**Gulugoba: (…)**

**Dark B-B: Ehm…Gus? **

**Gulugoba: (aunque no lo creas, ya no sé que decir xD)**

**Dark B-B: *facepalm* (no me jodas…es en serio, ¿qué no te acuerdas que tu ponías algo luego de subir un capítulo en tus fics?)**

**Gulugoba: Sí, pero nada más porque a veces tenía algo productivo que decir xD.**

**Dark B-B: (-.-) Y ese fue Gus.**

**Gulugoba: (¬¬)**

**Dark B-B: Jejeje…Bueno ojalá les haya gustado o impactado, si es así dejen un review; y sino fue así…mándenle un PM a Gulugoba xD**

**Gulugoba: (xD)**

**Dark B-B: Y eso fue todo…que pasen una increíble semana…No dejen de escribir y algo más que agregar Gus.**

**Gulugoba: Que ponerle lentes a un ave digital es más complejo de lo que pensé :v xD**

**Dark B-B: Muy bien supongo….ehm… Se despiden con pollo de Kfc (xD)**

**Dark B-B y Gulugoba out.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hey, qué tal?, what's up?xD**

**Luego de un mes de desaparecer, sin dejar rastro, invisibles totalmente y…saben que solo lean xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡Dalton!… ¡Dalton!… ¡¿estás bien?!" —Exclamaba Cross asustado y con desesperación, tratando de salir del baño, pero apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con una horrible sorpresa—"…oh por Dios…Dalton…no puede ser…¿¡qué te hicieron!?…¿¡quién te hizo esto!?…"<p>

Cross miraba con horror el cuerpo de Dalton sin vida, desangrándose aún y con algunos órganos esparcidos por el piso, esto sin duda le ocasionaba náuseas otra vez, viendo esto él solo se arrodillo frente al cadáver y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. En ese momento de miedo e incredulidad, los demás llegaron preocupados de por qué no venían con ellos; sin embargo cuando llegaron, se toparon con la misma terrible sorpresa.

"Cross…Dalton… ¿Qué hacen tanto en el ba…?"—pregunté por ellos entrando al restaurant y dirigiéndome al baño, pero luego miré el charco de sangre y el cuerpo de Dalton destripado y despedazado, que me dejo sin palabras.

"¡Aaaaaah...!" — Nicole dejo escapar un atronador gritó de terror al ver el cuerpo de Dalton, totalmente ensangrentado y descuartizado.

"Mierda…Dalton…no" —agregó incrédulo Roberto.

"¡Por Dios!" —exclamó Flor, cubriendo sus ojos.

La pobre y aterrada Nicole no pudo evitar vomitar y tener intensas arcadas.

"Que horror…"—murmuró Samantha, quien pudo aguantar las arcadas.

Luego de mirar la escena sangrienta que casi me hace vomitar, inmediatamente miré a Cross que estaba arrodillado en el piso llorando al costado de Dalton. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui hacia él y lo agarré con fuerza, arrastrándolo contra la pared.

"¡¿Qué…fue…lo…que…pasó?!" —le grité muy dolido y furioso.

Todos se me quedaron viendo con sorpresa y miedo, ante lo que había hecho hace un momento.

"Blu…tranquilízate" —me dijo Derrick, pero yo no le hice caso, estaba invadido por la cólera.

"¡Responde…maldita sea!" —le volví a gritar, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

"Yo…yo…estaba en el baño con Dalton…me estaba acompañando…porque me sentía mal…luego de la nada cuando iba a salir…alguien me empujó dentro del retrete y me cerró la tapa…no pude ver quien era…porque me empujo por detrás…estuve tratando de salir…pero algo o alguien no me dejaba…entonces…empecé a escuchar gritos…gritos desgarradores…gritos de dolor…supuse que eran de Dalton…pensé que era una broma…pero apenas logré salir del retrete…fui rápidamente a ver que pasaba…y…y…encontré a …encontré a…a Dalton…muerto y desangrándose…y ahí mismo…llegaron ustedes" —explicó Cross entrecortado y llorando.

Yo no sabía que pensar…estaba muy confundido, empezó a invadirme el pánico, solo dejé a Cross en el suelo y me fui de donde estaban todos para poder tranquilizarme, quería estar solo, pero eso no se cumplió; pues Flor me siguió.

"Oh Dalton… ¿quién te hizo esto?" —dijo llorando Nicole.

"No se quien haya hecho esto…pero pagará por lo que hizo…ese maldito hijo de puta…" —respondió Roberto con furia

"Sí…lo hará" —interrumpió Cross parándose del suelo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Cross… ¿estás bien?" —preguntó preocupado Derrick.

"No y no lo estaré, hasta encontrar al mal nacido que hizo esto" —respondió Cross enojado.

"Pero…no sabemos quien lo hizo…tu mismo dijiste que no lo alcanzaste a ver" —agregó Samantha.

"Lo sé" —dijo Cross, golpeando la pared—"…porque no hice nada… ¡soy un idiota! …esto es mi culpa"

"No…no lo es" —interrumpió Nicole.

"Nicole tiene razón, Cross…hallaremos al culpable" —Derrick puso su ala en el hombro de Cross.

"Derrick tiene razón…pero… ¿Quién lo hizo?" —comentó Roberto aun confundido.

Todos estuvieron pensando un rato, tratando de dar con el asesino de Dalton.

**En las afueras del restaurant**

"No…no puede…no puede pasar esto de nuevo…no otra vez…se supone que ella esta muerta…como es posible esto…yo la vi morir…yo la maté...¿porque esto se repite?… ¿porque Dalton…? era su cumpleaños…era un buen sujeto…era mi amigo…que esto no comience de nuevo…por favor…no de nuevo…"—estuve pensando desesperadamente en lo sucedido y sin aguantar la presión, grité—"¡No de nuevo!"

"No de nuevo… no de nuevo…"—seguí murmurando, hasta que Flor me interrumpió.

"Blu… ¿estas bien?" —me preguntó algo insegura.

"¿¡Cómo quieres que este bien?!, ¡si acabamos de perder a un amigo…! ¿¡No ves que esto se esta volviendo a repetir otra…?!"—le grité muy alterado y asustado a Flor, pero ella se puso a llorar delante de miinterrumpiéndome.

"Tranquilízate…Blu, no eres el único que esta asustado por lo que sucedió…yo tampoco quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó…" —dijo Flor llorando y tapándose con su ala sus hermosos ojos.

"…yo…yo…yo lo siento mucho Flor" —le dije muy apenado, por sobre como había actuado—"Yo no sabía…perdóname, nena" —fui a abrazarla muy fuerte, a lo que ella solo correspondió y se recostó en mi pecho a seguir llorando.

"Tengo miedo Blu…no quisiera que le pase lo mismo a nuestros amigos o… a nosotros"

"Yo tampoco…pero tenemos que ser fuertes…sino podríamos crear pánico"

"Lo sé…nunca me dejes sola, amor"

"Nunca lo haré"

"Oye…amor… ¿que ese no es tu amigo Gus?" —rompí el abrazo, viendo atrás de mí, como Gus volaba hacia el patio de comida y aterrizando en la mesa donde estuvimos.

"Pero… ¿Dónde ha estado, todo este tiempo?" —dije algo confundido, mirando como trataba de buscarnos.

"No lo sé, pero…¿no te parece extraño?" —dijo Flor.

"Sí…demasiado" —dije muy intranquilo.

**En el baño del restaurant**

"¿Algún sospechoso?" —preguntó Nicole.

"No" —respondieron todos al unísono, a excepción de Roberto.

"Yo tengo uno posible y creo que sí sería él, no ha estado con nosotros durante mucho tiempo" —agregó Roberto, con algo de duda.

"¿Quién crees que sea Roberto?" —preguntó Derrick.

"Sí, dinos…no nos dejes en suspenso" —agregó ansiosa Samantha.

"Bueno…cuando Cross y Dalton estuvieron en el baño, nosotros estábamos limpiándonos en los baños que hay más allá del patio de comidas…al terminar de hacerlo, todos regresamos de vuelta al patio de comidas de nuevo, a excepción de uno y sino me equivoco estaba con Nicole y cuando ella salió del baño, él no fue con ella, porque dijo que se sentía mal e iba a dar un paseo…así que…mmmm…bueno, está todo claro, supongo… quien desapareció durante casi una hora…quien no estuvo mientras nosotros jugábamos y Dalton era asesinado y Cross encerrado… quien se incluyó de la nada a nuestro grupo…quien se coló a la fiesta fingiendo tal vez ser un amigo más de nosotros…"—explicó detalladamente Roberto.

"Gustave" —todos dijeron al unísono sorprendidos. Luego de pensar y meditar sobre lo que dijo Roberto, todos se dispusieron a salir, en busca de Gus. Apenas salieron, se encontraron con Blu y Flor, en ese instante Roberto les explicó lo que habían deducido del asesinato de Gus; sin embargo Blu se negaba a creer eso, aunque su argumento tenía muchas cosas en contra de Gus y cada vez empezaba a perder la confianza en su amigo, hasta comenzar a pensar de que él lo había hecho. Después de discutir, Blu no tuvo más opción que creer en lo que decían sus amigos y fue detrás de ellos con dudas, a enfrentar a Gus.

**En el patio de comidas, específicamente la mesa 25**

"Qué raro…se supone que deberían estar aquí… ¿a dónde se habrán ido?" —se preguntaba Gus—"Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que aparez…"—Gus se percató que Blu y sus amigos, estaban yendo de regreso hacia donde se encontraba—"Al fin…ya están regresando"

Todos apenas llegamos, nos pusimos alrededor de él encerrandolo en un círculo, pensando que así no escaparía, aunque yo seguía dudando de que Gus haya sido capaz de matar a Dalton.

"Hey…que tal amigos…por fin regresaron…ya me empezaba a aburrir…y ¿donde está el cumpleañero?" —dijo Gus, en tono de broma. Sin embargo, nadie respondió o dijo algo, eso hizo que Gus se extrañara un poco—"Eh…pasa algo… ¿chicos?… ¿Blu?" —me preguntó Gus con preocupación, mirándome a mí.

"Bueno Gus…verás…hace un momento encontramos en el baño, algo horrible y muy doloroso" —empecé a explicarle lo que había sucedido, muy seriamente.

"¿Qué…qué pasó?" —me preguntó nervioso.

"Encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de Dalton, desangrándose y destripado" —agregó fastidiado Cross.

"¡¿Qué?!...no puedo creerlo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" —exclamó muy Gus muy sorprendido.

"Cuando tú te fuiste a 'pasear', nosotros volvimos acá para seguir con la fiesta, pero nos dimos cuenta de que Cross y Dalton no estaban…ellos se habían ido al baño…porque Cross no se encontraba bien y Dalton decidió acompañarlo…el problema fue que no regresaban ambos y tuvimos que ir a buscarlos…encontrándonos con la terrible sorpresa…que Dalton había sido asesinado…Cross no pudo hacer nada…pues lo encerraron en el retrete" —terminé de explicar los hechos de la horrible muerte de mi amigo Dalton, bajando la mirada al final.

"Eso es… terrible…"—dijo Gus muy preocupado y apenado, luego cambio a una actitud decisiva—"…y díganme, ¿ya saben quién lo hizo?"

"Sí…ya sabemos" —afirmó Roberto.

"Roberto…espera…no creo que…"—traté de detenerlo porque aun estaba inseguro de acusar a Gus de asesino; sin embargo me cerró la boca.

"No Blu, todo indica que es" —me interrumpió Roberto, muy molesto.

"¿Qué es que?...Díganme, ¿quién es?" —preguntó confundido Gus.

"Eres tú, Gus" —señaló muy seguro Cross.

"¡¿Yo?!" —exclamó incrédulo y confundido Gus.

"Sí y por favor…no te hagas el imbécil con nosotros…sabemos que lo hiciste…eres un asesino" —agregó muy enojada Nicole.

"¡Están locos!… ¡¿Por qué creen que yo lo hice?!" —dijo Gus empezando a alterarse.

"Tú eres el loco…psicópata…todo está claro…te desapareciste durante una hora, no te volvimos a ver y luego de la nada te apareces en el patio de comidas…todo indica que tu mataste a Dalton…infeliz" —sustentó muy claro Roberto, comenzando a acercarse a Gus.

Todos empezaban a acercarse, cada vez más a Gus con cara de odio, él solo trataba de retroceder o avanzar, pero al final no veía salida, ya que estaba totalmente encerrado.

"¿Qué?...no…están equivocados…en serio…yo no maté a Dalton…yo no sería capaz de hacerlo…yo no sería capaz de matar a alguien" — dijo Gus muy preocupado y asustándose cada vez más— "…Blu…Blu, amigo, diles que yo no sería capaz de matar a Dalton…diles que yo nunca haría tales cosas" —me dirigió la mirada, tratando de hallar apoyo en mí. Yo no sabía que decir, me quedé pensando unos segundos, hasta que le respondí.

"Yo…yo en realidad…no sé Gus…después de lo que pasó hace un tiempo…no quisiera que vuelva a pasar lo mismo" —le respondí y Gus empezó a sentirse cada vez más asustado y nervioso—"…ahora no sé si confiar en ti…pero viendo los detalles y los hechos…eres muy sospechoso"

"¿Qué?... ¿Sospechoso?...Blu no te dejes llevar por él…él si es el asesino…no lo dudes…ahora no te muevas infeliz" —me reclamó Derrick y me jaló para atrás de él.

"¡Agárrenlo!" —dijo Roberto y todos se empezaron a acercar lentamente a Gus, yo seguí viendo aquella escena con mucho temor.

"_¿¡ahora qué?!_—pensó Gus desesperado.

"No hay lugar a donde ir maldito enfermo…ahora,¡atrápenlo!" —exclamó Cross.

Gus empezó a buscar con su pata en la mesa, algo que le ayudará a escapar y por suerte, logró encontrar ají en polvo para la pizza; sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró dos y los abrió rápidamente para arrojarlos a los ojos de todos.

"¡Mierdaa…!"—se quejó Roberto, sobándose sus ojos.

"¡Aaah mis hermosos ojos…!"—Samantha empezó a gritar de dolor.

"¡Esto duele…ouch!" —se quejó Nicole.

"¡No puedo ver…!"—dijo Derrick

"¡Esto arde mierda…!"—se quejó Cross

Todos se quejaban del ardor, mientras yo solo veía como Gus se escapaba muy veloz hacia la parte sur del centro comercial y se perdía de vista.

"Hijo de puta… ¡la vas a pagar!" —lo insultó Roberto, poniéndose de pie.

"Oh…Gus…en que te has metido" —susurré preocupado.

"Vamos por él, no lo dejen escapar" —dijo Cross volando en dirección, a donde Gus había escapado.

"Blu… ¿estas con nosotros o en contra?" —me reclamó Roberto.

"En ninguno de los dos…yo no sé que pensar en realidad" —le respondí con inseguridad.

"Como quieras…vamos chicos…que no escape ese hijo de puta" —Roberto y los demás se fueron volando rápidamente, siguiendo a Gus. Yo me mantuve quieto y pensando en lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi pareja.

"Blu, no lo vas seguir… ¿no es así?" —me interrumpió Flor curiosa.

"No puedo amor…es mi mejor amigo" —le respondí un poco triste.

"Pero todos creen que mató a Dalton y tú casi lo admitiste" —me dijo algo confundida.

"Sí lo sé…no quiero meterme en esto" —asentí.

"Te acompañare mi amor…yo tampoco quisiera estar en esto…aunque sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento" —me abrazó.

"Yo también nena…yo también"—le dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

Ambos nos quedamos abrazados, viendo como los demás desaparecían de nuestra vista.

**Mientras tanto en la persecución**

Gus volaba huyendo de sus perseguidores, tratando de perderlos sin estrellarse con algo.

"¡Déjenme!" –gritó Gus muy agitado, mirando atrás un momento.

"¡Pagarás caro asesino!" —le contestó Roberto.

"¡Lo tengo!" —exclamó Derrick, que logró impulsarse lo suficiente para abalanzarse sobre Gus.

Derrick lo envolvió con fuerza en sus alas haciendo que ambos se precipitaran directo contra el cristal de una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

El impacto rompió el cristal, ambos rodaron por el suelo de la tienda pues Derrick tuvo que soltarlo al tener la suerte de recibir todo el impacto.

"¡Por allá! ¡Rápido!" —dijo Cross señalando la tienda.

"Joder..." —susurró Gus levantándose algo adolorido, miro a Derrick tendido en el suelo sin moverse pues había quedado inconsciente.

Gus se acercó manteniendo la distancia para verificar que Derrick estuviera bien, pero tuvo que quedarse estático pues llegaron los demas, volviéndolo a rodear.

"Ya no tienes escapatoria" —dijo Roberto mientras cerraban el círculo.

"Escuchen, ¡yo no lastimé a Dalton!"

"No, no lo lastimaste, lo asesinaste" —dijo Nicole con la voz quebrada y un tono de odio.

"Si no te resistes, tal vez tengamos contigo la piedad que no le diste a Dalton..." —dijo Cross con furia recordando la agonía de Dalton.

El círculo cada vez se cerraba más...

Gus aleteó para elevarse tratando de huir, pero Cross lo tomó de la cola una vez que alzo vuelo y lo regreso al suelo.

Al menos Gus logró salir del círculo con eso, pero no estaba cerca de haber escapado, Roberto trato de pisar su cabeza, Gus rodó hacia un lado esquivando por poco el ataque para luego patear las patas de Roberto derribándolo y haciendo que Cross se tropezara con él.

Esto le dio tiempo de levantarse, pero fue sorprendido por Samantha que lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza más que suficiente para sacarle el aire, luego Nicole lanzó un zarpazo hacia su rostro, Gus apenas logró bloquear y cubrirse con las alas.

Gus trato de volar de nuevo, esta vez elevándose más pero de nuevo siendo derribado por Roberto que lo arrojó sobre una mesa tirando varias cosas.

Roberto se posó rápidamente sobre el muy aturdido Gustave, comenzando a estrangularlo...

"¡Ayúdenme!" —gritó Roberto mientras Gustave forcejeaba con él.

Cross sostuvo las patas de Gustave y Samantha sostenía su ala izquierda.

Gus se veía impotente, a punto de perder la conciencia

Mientras Nicole se acercaba para sostener su ala derecha, Gus entre las cosas que se desordenaron y tiraron, vio una etiqueta sujeta a un mango de plástico, que al fondo dejaba ver un pequeño destello metálico debajo de un empaque que se había caído.

Era su última oportunidad de sobrevivir, antes de que Nicole sostuviera su ala, jaló la etiqueta para acercar el objeto y empuñarlo, era un pequeño, reluciente y nuevo cuchillo para fruta.

"No hay opción" —pensó Gus.

Nicole por acto reflejo se alejó, Gus rápidamente usó el cuchillo para hacerle una herida en el ala a Samantha que cedió ante el dolor y dejó libre su ala.

Acto seguido, a punto de desfallecer siendo estrangulado por Roberto, Gus lanzó un ataque desesperado e hizo una herida larga a lo ancho del pecho de Roberto.

"¡AHHHHH MIERDA!" —gritó Roberto por el dolor soltando a Gus y cayendo hacia un lado, cubriéndose el pecho.

"¡Roberto!" —gritó Cross distrayéndose.

Gus aprovecho esto logrando liberar una pata y pateando a Cross que se cayó de sentón sobre la mesa.

Gustave se levantó y adoptó una posición defensiva amenazando con el cuchillo.

"¡ATRÁS! ¡NO QUIERO HACERLES DAÑO!"—les gritó Gus muy nervioso, agitado y con las alas temblorosas sosteniendo el cuchillo.

"ya nos causaste mucho daño…primero matas a nuestro amigo…luego lastimas a mis amigos…y dices no ser el asesino…"—exclamó muy afligida Nicole, ayudando a Samantha a levantarse.

"Yo no maté a nadie y menos a su amigo…YO NO SOY EL ASESINO…"—Gus de nuevo trato de explicar los hechos, pero el resentimiento de sentirse traicionado no lo dejó y una vez más se fue volando, tratando de escapar de los demás.

"Se escapa el desgraciado…auch"—dijo Roberto con complicaciones con la herida.

"Roberto no te esfuerces tanto…yo iré por él, tú quédate aq…"—lo aconsejó Cross, pero fue interrumpido por Roberto.

"No…yo si iré...tengo que matar a ese mal nacido"

"Pero Roberto…estas herido"

"Ya lo sé…pero quiero ir…ahora alcánzame esa cinta de embalaje"

"Está bien"—Cross le alcanzó la cinta y ayudó a Roberto a pegársela alrededor del cuerpo, para que cubriera momentáneamente la cinta y dejara de sangrar un poco.

"Muy bien…vámonos…Derrick"—dijo Roberto, llamando a Derrick.

"Sí, Roberto"—le respondió.

"Ve a buscar Blu…dile lo que pasó y que necesitamos ayuda"

"Por supuesto"—Roberto y Cross se fueron detrás de Gus para seguir persiguiéndolo y Derrick fue volando rápidamente en busca de Blu. Mientras tanto, Samantha y Nicole se quedaron en la tienda para descansar y curar las heridas de Samantha.

"Auch…me arde…ese hijo de puta, me las va a pagar"—se quejó Samantha limpiando su herida con su otra ala.

"Ya tranquila y no te toques, que la puedes infectar"—le advirtió Nicole, apartando la ala de Samantha del corte.

"Ya está bien, pero sigue sangrando…como la voy parar"—dijo Samantha preocupada.

"Bueno…esto segura que en este centro comercial, debe haber una enfermería con un botiquín y todo eso para curar heridas"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón"

"Está bien, quédate aquí y yo iré a buscar ese botiquín"

"Ok"

Nicole se fue volando de la tienda a toda velocidad, buscando la enfermaría del centro comercial; mientras Samantha solo la veía volar y perderse de su vista.

"Bueno me sentaré a esperar aquí, mientras Nico…"—pensó en voz alta, pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Eeehmm… ¿hay alguien aquí?"—dijo Samantha algo asustada, mirando toda la tienda. Empezó a observar cada rincón de la tienda desde donde estaba parada y logró escuchar otro ruido del almacén.

"¿Qué fue eso?... ¡¿quién está ahí?!"—exclamó Samantha, empezando a asustarse más y a preocuparse, acercándose al origen del ruido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será el misterioso asesino?<strong>

**Gulugoba: Y ahí lo tienes… ya hice las correcciones xD**

**Dark B-B: Excelente…ahora tengo…**

**Gulugoba: Todo esta bastante bien…soloo**

**Dark B-B: Que bueno…ahora tengo que hacer el otro…espera…solo que…qué?**

**Gulugoba: Solo que hay partes donde hay mucha redundancia**

**Dark B-B: Seee…suele pasarme…peeero lo hace más humano xD**

**Gulugoba: Desde cuando es humano complicarse con el lenguaje, usando frases redundantes?**

**Dark B-B: Desde que yo lo dije xD**

**Gulugoba: (¬¬)**

**Dark B-B: Jejejeje…oh si…bueno, si me gusta redundar a veces, pero antes estaba peor…para eso están lo borradores**

**Gulugoba: Para que Gusi los arregle?**

**Dark B-B: No te voy a mentir xD**

**Gulugoba: xD**

**Dark B-B: Bueno…y eso ha sido el capítulo, ojala que les haya gustado…si fue así dejen un review y sino también o conversen con Gus xD**

**Gulugoba: xD**

**Dark B-B: Ok entonces…hasta la próxima actualización, se despide con nueva casa xD**

**Dark B-B y Gulugoba out**


End file.
